


31 days of kink

by SpaceShipRocket, wemightfall



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Pairings to be Added, Anal Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Boot Worship, Collars, Crying, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, Face Slapping, Gunplay, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Kinktober, Lapdance, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Pegging, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Temperature Play, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 37,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceShipRocket/pseuds/SpaceShipRocket, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Different kinky fics for Kinktober. Different pairings, but  mostly Hank x Connor.





	1. 1. October - Deepthroating [Hank x Connor]

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out the prompt list here: https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018

Hank went into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of beer out of the fridge, before he sat down on the living room couch next to Connor. They had a stressful day at work and Hank was looking forward to spending the evening just relaxing with Connor. The Android was wearing one of Hank’s old hoodies and a pair of jogging pants. He was watching some nature documentary on the TV and as Hank sat down, Connor cuddled close to him. It was the most relaxed he had seen Connor in a while. 

They had been given a case by Fowler that hadn’t been gaining any ground for a couple of months since the last detective had given up on it. None of the clues they had really seemed to lead to anything and Hank had snorted at the glint that Connor’s eyes had gained. As much as he liked a tough case, Connor seemed to crave them and the praise of an old beat up Lieutenant after he cracked them only seemed to pull him towards them harder.  
It had been today that Connor had finally found a promising lead and Hank was pretty confident that they would be able to close the case soon. He looked at the Android in his arms and smiled. 

“You did really well today, you know”, he mumbled in Connor’s ear, while letting his fingers wander over Connor’s arm.  
He felt the android shiver a little at the words before edging himself closer, almost draping himself over his lap. The edges of Hank’s lips twisted upwards as he let out a short, barking laugh. Placing his hand on the top of Connor’s head and winding his fingers around the hair there, he licked his lips and leaned in again to whisper:  
“I’m glad I’ve got you as my partner, y’know. Not just anyone could dig up clues like you can.”  
The Android smiled at him.  
“Do you think I deserve a reward?”, he asked, biting his lip.  
Hank laughed.  
“You’re really insatiable.”  
Nevertheless, he pulled Connor for a kiss. 

“Of course you do. I’m guessing you already have something in mind”, he said and Connor grinned, before letting go of his partner and kneeling down on the floor besides the couch.  
In the months of being in a relationship with the Android, Hank had very quickly clued in on the fact that he had an oral fixation. As he slowly unzipped his pants, he could already see Connor’s irises widening and he gritted his teeth as he palmed himself to full hardness through his boxers.

Pulling himself free as soon as he was ready, he saw Connor jump forwards a little before resting back on his heels, eyes darting between his face and his cock. Leaning back, Hank gestured at it and groaned out,  
“Come here, Connor. Be a good boy.”  
The Android wrapped his lips around Hank’s dick and Hank tangled his fingers in Connor’s hair.  
“You do look so good like this. Through you are wearing too many clothes.”

He tried to push down Connor’s jogging pants and underwear and with a little help from the Android, he managed.  
Hank looked at Connor, wearing nothing more than his old hoodie now, it was a little to large for him and hung off his frame but the sight still made Hank smile.  
“Better.” 

Lacing his hand into the hair at the back of Connor’s head, he let his fingers dig in slightly as he started pulling and pushing the android up and down his cock. Connor’s eyes fluttered closed and his toes curled in response to the treatment. Feeling his stomach bunch up in pleasure, Hank growled out, “Ah, fuck!” and - placing his other hand on the opposite side of Connor’s head - pulled him straight down.

Connor closed all the error messages popping up in his field of vision and instead focused on getting Hank's cock as far down his throat as possible. He rested his head against Hank's groin and Hank petted his hair.  
“You're doing so well.”

Hank barely gave his Android a minute to get used to the feeling, before yanking at his year roughly, pulling Connor’s head almost completely off his dick, before slamming Connor’s head back down and thrusting his cock down his throat. 

Hank saw Connor’s hand gliding underneath the hoodie, but he took his hand in his to stop him before the Android could touch himself.  
“Not yet”, Hank said in a low voice and Connor whined around his cock, but obeyed.  
Hank kept thrusting his dick far down Connor's throat, his hand pulling hard at Connor’s hair. The Android had artificial saliva dribbling down his chin and his face was flushed a pale blue colour.

“You're a mess, Con”, he mumbled and smiled, as he saw Connor shiver at the words.  
The Android picked up the pace, bobbing his head up and down faster, while Hank held a tight grip on his head. Hank could feel himself getting close, his breathing becoming faster. He pressed Connor’s head against his groin and let his orgasm roll over him, coming down the Android’s throat.  
Hank tried to catch his breath, panting slightly. Slowly he moved Connor's head from his cock and looked at his partner. The boy looked completely wrecked and Hank couldn't help but grin a little. 

“Get up here”, he said and a second later Connor was lying in Hank's lap.  
Hank gently kissed Connor's forehead, before pulling up his hoodie a little bit and wrapping his hand around Connor’s cock. Even erect, it was easy for him to wrap his hand around the whole thing. The Android gasped, his hips stuttering forwards, thrusting into the heat that Hank’s hand was giving him. Even post-orgasm, the older man’s grip didn’t flatter and it wasn’t long before Connor felt his own orgasm building up.

“Hank-!”, Connor screamed and with that he felt his circuits getting overwhelmed, from the information about Hank’s cock and semen to the feeling of a hand around his, it made his orgasm hit him hard and he came all over Hank’s hand and his hoodie. Whining afterwards, he felt his legs give out and he felt into Hank’s chest as he felt arms surround him and pull him close.

“You did really well, sweetheart.” Hank whispered into the other man’s ear, resting his head down on the back of the couch and wiping his hand on the hoodie before relaxing with the android on top of him.  
“Love you, Con.”


	2. 2. October - Begging [Hank x Connor]

Hank and Connor had had barely any time to themselves, for weeks now. Hank’s days pretty much consisted of work, eating and sleep. The Android didn’t even let him sleep a little less one even one day, so he rarely got the chance to do much else and Hank was getting a little annoyed. Hell, he could barely even remember the last time the Android had let him eat pizza. Or the last time he had seen him naked. 

Whenever he had tried to bring Connor into the bedroom, the Android would find some way to tuck him into bed, leave a kiss on his forehead, and then quietly leave the room while he laid blinking trying to figure out where it had gone wrong. He had figured out that he was being pushed into sleeping at the same time every night, and while there was a part of him that enjoyed being taken care of, his libido was screaming at him.

So tonight, as Connor was pushing him in direction of the bed, Hank pulled the Android with him. He took Connor into his arms, kissing his boyfriend passionately.  
Connor returned the kiss for a minute, before pulling away.

“Hank, it’s already past your bedtime. If you don’t go to sleep now, you will get less than your recommended amount of sleep.”  
“For fucks sake, Connor. I’m sure I’ll survive.”  
Hank huffed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes as he pulled Connor down on top of him before he could start one of his ‘health rants’.  
"The only thing that I’m recommending for myself right now is for you to fuck me.”  
He growled at the end of his sentence and pushed forwards to catch Connor’s lips between his own.

Connor kissed him back, pressing Hank’s back against the mattress as he did so. Hank wrapped his arm around Connor’s waist, pulling him closer.  
“We really shouldn’t -”, Connor mumbled, but went back to kissing Hank all the same.  
He only let go of the other man, as Hank was all out of breath. 

“Please, please just fuck me already”, he begged, “I need it, I need you.”  
Hank whimpered as he thrust his hips forwards, rubbing the outline of his cock over Connor’s. Pushing his hands underneath the Android’s shirt and clawed at the skin underneath, hearing the stutter in the other man’s breath as he did so. This was as close as he had gotten in months, and it was making his head feel light.

“Want you inside Connor, that’s all..” he whined, arching his hips harder, “..All I want.”  
Connor finally seemed to relax a little, as he mumbled ‘alright’.  
Hank grinned, kind of relieved he was finally going to get what he wanted.

“We should get you out of this”, he said, tugging at Connor’s shirt. The Android took off his shirt, folding it neatly, before lying it down on the nightstand.  
He then went on to undressing Hank, taking off his shirt and folding it as well.  
“Seriously?”, Hank mumbled, not that he was all that surprised.  
Connor had constantly cleaned the first few days he had been in Hank’s house, but right now Hank’s body had a much more important task for him to take care of than folding shirts. Slamming his head into the pillows behind him, Hank groaned before barking, “Come on, come on!”

Tired of waiting, he scrambled forwards to tug the belt and trousers down on the other man and felt his mouth drool a little as Connor’s cock jumped out at him.  
Of course, Connor still ended up folding those clothes and Hank rolled his eyes a little.  
But he was soon grateful, as Connor told him to open his mouth, pushing his dick inside as Hank did as he was told. Groaning at the feeling at finally moving forward, Hank swallowed around the head of Connor’s cock and wrapped his hand around the base to pump as he worked his way down the shaft.

It wasn’t long before he started to taste pre-cum on his tongue and with one final tongue stripe from base to tip, he pulled off with a rather loud ‘pop’ echoing in his ears. Wriggling his way back down onto the bed while taking his own pants off was a little difficult but it didn’t stop him from ordering:  
“Connor. Inside. Now.”

Hank almost sighed with relief as he saw Connor reach for the bottle of lube in their nightstand. The Android opened the bottle, squeezing some of the lube on his fingers Carefully, he slowly entered one of his fingers inside Hank’s ass. Hissing slightly at the intrusion at first, Hank quickly settled and relaxed enough for another finger to be added and as he clawed at Connor’s back he felt them start to scissor him open.  
“Haa-ah! Jesus christ, Connor!” 

He squirmed a little as his toes curled at the stretch. He could feel tears burning in the corner of his eyes that he refused to let fall, while he rocked his hips back and forth, trying to get the fingers deeper - to push a little faster.  
Hooking one of his feet though his ankle and yanking at the Androids back seemed to get the message across that he wasn’t looking for slow tonight. He felt Connor chuckle a little as he removed his fingers and he the head of his cock push up against his hole.

“I wouldn't be so damn needy,” he growled into Connor’s ear, moving his legs down slightly along his back, “If you weren’t being a goddamn mother h- Ah!”  
Connor thrusted into Hank fast and Hank gasped at the feeling. The Android barely waited a few seconds, before he started moving.  
Connor fucked him hard and fast and Hank kept on holding onto his waist, the other hand buried in his hair. He kissed Connor urgently, pressing his lips against his, pulling lightly at Connor’s hair at the same time.  
Connor wrapped his hand around Hank’s dick and it took Hank a bit of willpower, to not come that instant, it had been so long. 

With every thrust in, Hank let out little breathy moans and with each pull out he whined and whimpered. The feeling of being fucked after so long was making his legs shake, and the scratching he had been doing quickly dissolved into just trying to hold on. Right now, there was nothing but Connor taking him apart, and a part of him wanted to stay like this for as long as possible. The pleasure was pulling him apart, and as he pulled Connor’s hips down on every thrust his whimpers soon became shouts.

“Fuck, Connor”, he said, as Connor speed up his motions even more and Hank could feel himself getting close. His breathing was becoming faster and Hank felt waves of pleasure rolling over him, as he came. He looked at Connor, who kept thrusting hard into him, even as his orgasm subsided. Hank pulled Connor closer, deeper into him, and the Android gasped slightly and came a moment later, filling Hank up.  
“Fuck”, he mumbled, watching Connor’s orgasm. 

A few minutes later, they were lying in the bed together, Connor having his arm wrapped around Hank’s waist.  
“You know, you’re gonna complain about how tired you are all day tomorrow”, the Android commented.  
Hank shrugged.  
“Worth it.”


	3. 3. October  - Sensory Deprivation, Temperature Play [Gavin x Nines]

Nines carefully wrapped the rope around Gavin’s wrists, then secured the ends of the rope on the bed frame. The Android took a step backwards and looked at Gavin. It had taken him quite a while, but the human was now basically unable to move. 

“Anything too tight?”, he checked in and Gavin shook his head, after slightly pulling on the ropes.  
Humming, the Android laid a hand on Gavin's upper arm and dragged it down before stepping back to look at the bound human. 

He clucked his tongue up against the roof of his mouth before humming and turning to the bedside drawers where he had placed the ice cubes that he had brought in a few minutes earlier. He could feel Gavin's eyes roaming over his form as he reached down to pluck one out of its silicone mold, twisting it in between his forefingers, wetting them just slightly before returning to a solid presence next to the human on the bed.

Nines moved the ice cube over Gavin’s skin, letting it glide over his arm. Gavin shivered slightly at the temperature.  
He moved the ice cube up and down Gavin's arm, watching the ice melt slowly away.  
“You know, I'm very disappointed in you”, Nines said, picking up another ice dub from the tray.  
“Connor deserved it”, Gavin mumbled and Nines raised an eyebrow.  
“Don't you think I should be the judge of that?”, he asked, while letting the ice cube glide over Gavin's nipples. Nines smiled a little, as the man cursed.  
“Fuck you.”

Nines moved the ice cube over Gavin's chest, until all that was left was the cold water, sticking to Gavin's skin. 

Nines moved to grab a small box, that was standing next to the bed. Gavin tried to watch what the Android was doing, but it was practically impossible to move enough to see.  
Nines did get a blindfold out of the box and soon Gavin wasn't able to see at all.  
A few minutes passed and Gavin wondered if that would be his punishment, just Nines ignoring him for the rest of the evening. 

But finally, Nines lips were pressing against his.  
The Android gently kissed Gavin for a moment, before pulling away and taking another ice cube. Nines took in into his mouth and kissed Gavin again, this time more forcefully. As Gavin opened his mouth and their tongues touched, Nines pushed the ice cube from his mouth into Gavin's.  
Nines let go off the human and went back to the box, this time picking out a candle. He lit the candle and waited for a moment. Gavin meanwhile starting shifting on the bed impatiently.  
“Lie still”, he said and Gavin did immediately as he was told. 

Nines scanned the temperature of the candle, making sure it was safe to use, before he held it over Gavin's chest. The wax dribbled down and Gavin cursed loudly as it made contact with his skin. 

Nines wrapped his hand around Gavin's dick, giving it a few pumps and dribbling more of the wax on Gavin's chest. The man hissed each time that the wax fell on his skin. 

Nines blew out the candle and put it back on the nightstand. He reached for another one of the ice cubes and moved it over Gavin's skin, where he had seconds before let the wax fall.  
“Fuck, Nines.”

At the same time, he speed up his movements, jerking off Gavin's dick and the human's breathing was becoming faster.

However, as he could tell Gavin was close to coming, Nines let go off Gavin's dick, a slight smile on his face.

“No, I don't think you have earned yourself an orgasm today”, he said and Gavin stared at him with wide eyes.  
“You gotta be fucking kidding me”, he grumbled. 

Nines however went on to removing the rope with which he had tied Gavin, then took of his blindfold.  
The human stretched his tired muscles, before simply lying down on the bed.

“Fuck you”, he said, as Nines lied down next to him and pulled him in his arms.  
“If you learn to behave, maybe I'll fuck _you_ sometime soon again. Good night, Gavin.”


	4. 4. October - Crying [Hank x Connor]

Connor was tied to the bed, with rope, his ankles and wrists bound to the bedposts.   
He shivered slightly, as Hank let his eyes wander over his whole body.  
“You look so pretty like this”, the Lieutenant said, while moving his hand over Connor’s chest. 

Connor shivered as the older mans hands rubbed over and caressed the red marks and bruises that had appeared due to the use of his belt and flogger. They stung, and it made his body shake as he held back the tears that had already started gathering, but he trusted Hank to give and take and besides - the sting was racing to his cock, filling him with anticipation.

Connor gasped, as Hank hit his skin again, with his belt.   
Hank let the belt fall to a ground after two more hits. He kissed Connor’s forehead gently, before his hand glided to the Android’s neck. Connor immediately opened up a small hatch and Hank grinned.  
“What a good little slut you are.”

He moved his fingers inside of Connor’s neck and they were immediately covered in Thirium. Hank brushed against one of the delicate wires inside the Android’s neck and chuckled, as Connor moaned.The feeling of Hank being inside his wires was worth the welts on his skin Connor thought as his fingers dove deeper and a wet squelching sound came from the back of his neck. He heard Hank chuckle before exclaiming, "Wet for me, huh, darlin'?" before he grinned and wrapped one of the wires around his index finger.

He felt his hips jerk and his body pulling in a breath before his first orgasm hit, the error messages tinting his vision red and making him cry out as Hank lent down to leave little kisses at the side of his eyes where tears had flown, whispering, “My good little Android, you’re doing good Connor, just a little more.” 

Hank barely left Connor more than a few seconds to come down from his first orgasm, before he starting teasing him again.  
He took two of the thin wires between his forefingers and rubbed them against each other. Connor moaned, as Hank pulled on the wires, a little violently. The Android could feel some of the blue blood dripping down his neck and shivered.

"H-Hah..." Connor panted and whining he let his tears fall freely.   
There was no point in holding them back now, not when Hank was going to be pulling orgasm after orgasm out of his shaking body. They had only done this together a couple of times so far, but it never failed to make the deviant hunter shake and cry and come apart.

Hank kept on rolling the wires between his fingers, more blue blood coating them. Connor whimpered, his sensors slowly getting overwhelmed with the feeling.   
“Just a little bit more. You’re doing so well, my little fucktoy”, he said, before leaning down to kiss Connor’s tears away. 

At the sound of Connor crying out once more, Hank pushed his hand a little further in before finding and wrapping around the largest metal column in the Android's body and the resounding squelch and crackly squeal from Connor's voice box made the human grin and tug a little harder.   
"Wonder how many times I can do this before you shut down."  
“Hank”, he whimpered, but Connor knew, the other man wouldn’t stop before achieving exactly that. 

He closed some of the many error messages that kept on popping up in his field of vision more and more. His internal temperature kept rising steadily and Connor liked to think that when he was lying there, passed out, Hank would still keep on touching him, like they had done a couple times before.

Eventually, he would reboot and his voice module would crackle as he tried to scream but wouldn't be able to and he would cum again and only then would Hank stop and lie down next to him to provide aftercare. Until then, however, his vision was tinted with errors as Hank pulled and stroked along his main actuator component and he shuddered at the feeling of his Thirium dripping out of the hole in his neck.

His temperature kept rising and Connor was pretty much a whining mess, with Hank’s fingers inside him. Tears kept rolling down his face, as Hank pulled and twisted the wires harshly, more blood blood staining their bed sheets. Hank was sucking on his earlobe at the same time and Connor could feel himself getting close again. His processors started slowing down and Connor moaned and whimpered, as he felt himself getting overwhelmed with pleasure once more. Connor’s temperature level reached a critical level and he could feel himself shutting down. His last thought was how nice it would feel to wake up with Hank’s dick inside his mouth.


	5. 5. October - Sadism/Masochism [Gavin x Nines]

Nines had began to work at the police force a couple months after the revolution.  
He enjoyed his work very much and he did like the fact that Connor was always nearby. What he did not enjoy was that Fowler had assigned him Gavin Reed as a partner of all people. The human was insufferable and impossible to work with. And while most humans he had encountered were at least silent about their hatred for Androids, Reed constantly kept throwing insults at him.

For the most part, Nines could ignore it, as long as the other man got his work done. But the fact that Nines didn’t even seem to care about Reed treating him like crap seemed to rile him up even more. Lately, the human had gone from the insults to instead ignoring him and rather focusing on playing games on his phone, then concentrate on their cases, which left Nines to do all the work to himself. And that wasn’t acceptable. 

Nines could of course talk to the Captain about Reed’s bad behaviour, but he preferred to solve problems himself if he could.   
So one day, while Gavin Reed was standing alone in the break room, making himself a cup of coffee, Nines walked into the room and stood beside him, leaning slightly against the counter. 

“Can’t you leave me alone for two minutes?”, Reed grumbled, while putting the coffee into his cup.   
Even while leaning the Android was an intimidating presence, just as he had been created to be. He was taller than the average human and his form hid his strength well. He assumed Gavin had also been ruched by his build, as when he placed a hand on his back, the human merely scoffed and rolled his shoulders as if that would dislodge the android. 

He didn't have the view that Nines did, however, with his software reading exactly how much pressure he would need to snap his neck. It wasn't anywhere near his maximum. Not that he was necessarily planning on snapping his coworker’s neck, these helpful infos just had a habit of popping up, whenever he was in close proximity to him. 

Gavin took a sip from his coffee and he could have informed him, that it was still too hot for consumption, but the way Gavin flinched and cursed as the hot liquid burned his tongue was much more satisfying. 

“You have not been doing any of the paperwork for the last two weeks. If you continue to behave like this, I will have to report you to Captain Fowler.”  
Gavin groaned.  
“Why would I? Can’t you do that shit way faster than me anyway?”  
“We’re supposed to be partners, Detective.”  
“Yeah, and I’m supposed to not have spend half of my days with a robot. Guess life sucks for both of us.”  
Nines rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his body.   
Reed looked at him nervously and tried to leave the break room. Nines stepped into his way, not letting the man leave. 

“I advise you to listen to me.”  
“Fuck you, plastic prick”, the man spat in his face and again tried to leave.   
Nines wrapped his hand around the man’s wrist, keeping him from going anywhere.   
With a tug and a swear, Gavin turned and launched a fist at his chest, grinning at first before looking up into the unmoving face of the android as he landed a hit. Nines raised an eyebrow as Gavin spluttered and reared back. "B-But - Connor - Connor fell when I hit him!"

Lifting the human effortlessly, Nines twisted his body to slam his partner up against the wall in the rec room. There was an undignified squeal from the man underneath him as he scanned his vitals in worry and blinked. All the information he was receiving was telling him that the man was... aroused. 

“If you want to keep your job, I recommend you do your work”, the Android said, closing the boxes of information in his head.   
He really didn’t care about what Gavin Reed was interested in, it was frankly none of his business.  
But the man seemed to go slack, looking more relaxed than Nines had ever seen him, as he mumbled an ‘alright’.   
Nines raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in demeanor. Maybe it was his business after all. 

Nines let a few preconstructions run through his mind palace fast and decided that the probability of this working out in his favor at 80 % was high enough to give it a try.   
“Come with me”, he said to Gavin and shook his head slightly as the man actually did what he told him for once and followed him. Humans really were weird creatures. He pulled the other man into the archive room with him and then locked the door.

Slamming the human male up against one of the walls of the archive room, Nines' software lit up his vision with boxes of information letting him know that Gavin had become even more aroused than when they were up in the rec room. A sound of disgust left his throat as Nines leant back to remove his belt. His software was telling him this was the best way to proceed.

“What the fuck are you doing?”, Gavin grumbled, watching, as Nines took of his belt. The Android easily picked the man up, before pressing him against one of the tables in the room. He pressed against the human, one hand on the human’s back, his stomach pressing against the table in what Nines presumed to be quite painful.

“Since you can’t seem to listen, I’m gonna make this easy for you. I’m going to punish you for not doing what you’re told. And hopefully you will learn your lesson.”  
Gavin tried to wiggle out of his grip, but it was pointless, Nines could easily hold the human down with his pinky finger, if he wanted to. 

“Let me go, you fucking plastic asshole”, he said.  
Nines looked at him, unimpressed.  
“Is that really what you want?”, he asked, letting go of the man’s back. Reed didn’t move.   
A long pause, finally: “No.”  
“That’s better.”

Nines opened Gavin’s pants and pulled them and his underwear down.  
“Count.”  
With that he took a step back and aimed with his belt, hitting the skin on Reed’s ass. The sound of unyielding leather on skin echoed through the empty room as Gavin's voice went from being solid to whimpering. His ass slowly started to bloom into shades of red that was almost enough to make Nines feel proud before he cut off his emotions to the situation. In between the hits, it was becoming rather obvious that Gavin's cock was becoming erect. On the fifteenth count, Nines released the human from his grip and quickly replaced his belt as Gavin stood panting.  
“I hope we can work a little more efficiently together from now on”, Nines said.   
With that he left the room, leaving a very confused and aroused Gavin behind.


	6. 6. October - Daddy [Hank x Connor]

Connor sat down on the bed, next to Hank.  
It had been a long day for them both and Connor looked forward to just getting to relax, lying inside Hank’s arms.   
The older man pulled him close and Connor put his head on his chest and tangled his limbs with Hank’s. He listened to his heartbeat, calm and steady, and smiled.   
Hank kissed the LED on his temple gently, before brushing his lips against Connor’s. 

“What are you thinking about?”, Hank asked, looking at the LED that was blinking yellow slowly.   
“I was just thinking about how happy I am to have you, daddy:”  
Hank blushed slightly, but he didn’t look as uncomfortable as he would have at the words a couple months ago. It seemed the human was finally starting to believe the fact that Connor did indeed love him.  
“I’m happy to have you too, son”, he mumbled, his hand petting Connor’s hair and Connor hummed content.

“I know it’s late, but I was thinking - but if you're already tired, it’s alright - “  
Hank grinned at Connor’s rambling.   
“Come, let me take care of you, son”, he said and Connor sat up in the bed. 

He opened up a small hatch in the back of his neck, revealing the wires inside of him. Connor remembered the first time they had done this. Hank had been so scared to hurt him, that the faith Connor had in him would be misplaced. The man had spent hours and hours learning how Connor worked, knew exactly what to touch and what not.   
And yet, he had been so nervous to touch Connor. 

The Android was pulled out of his thoughts, by the feeling of Hank’s fingers slowly entering inside his neck.   
He closed the small boxes inside his mind that popped up, letting him know there were foreign objects inside his body.   
If you asked Connor, Hank’s fingers where exactly were they were supposed to be.   
So he tried to relax.

Hank brushed against the delicate wires and Connor let out a little moan.   
The human took two of the wires in between his fingers and rubbed them against each other, resulting in another moan coming from his Android.  
He hooked his finger underneath another one of the wires, pulling and twisting on it hardly.   
Connor gasped, as the wire snapped. He quickly realized that he couldn’t move his arms anymore.   
Hank pulled out his fingers.

“You know, there is been something I’ve been wanting to try”, Hank said.  
Connor looked up at him expectantly.  
Hank opened a drawer on the nightstand and pulled out his revolver.  
Connor stared at the gun and didn’t say anything for a moment.  
Hank seemed to take that as rejection and mumbled:”It’s okay, if you don’t want to. I know it’s a little much, but -”  
“I want to”, Connor interrupted him firmly.   
“You sure?”  
“I trust you, Hank. You know that. I would trust you with anything.”

Hank pressed the gun against Connor’s neck and after another second of hesitation, he pushed the gun carefully inside of Connor’s neck.   
The Android could feel some of his blood rolling down his skin, but he wasn’t worried. Hank always knew what he was doing. 

He kept pushing the gun in and out slowly and Connor gasped whenever the gun brushed against the wires inside of him.   
Blood kept on dripping down onto the bed. Hank twisted the gun in his hand, touching some different wires with it and Connor cursed.

Hank finally picked up the pace, slamming the gun inside and pulling it out, fast and Connor cried out, his body getting a little overwhelmed with the feeling.   
“Daddy”, he whimpered.  
“You’re doing so well, son”, he mumbled against Connor’s ear, before pulling the trigger.   
The feeling of the bullet hitting inside him and the way Hank kissed his ear at the time was too much and his body got overwhelmed with the sensation.   
Connor came, with Hank’s name on his tongue. 

It took Connor a moment to calm down again.   
“Come on, let’s get you fixed up”, Hank mumbled and then got out of the closet some tools to repair Connor. The Android relaxed, while Hank fixed things inside his neck, sometimes stopping for a moment to give him a small kiss. 

As he was finally done and Connor had run a system check that told him everything was in working order, he wrapped his arms around Hank and kissed him once more.   
“I love you, daddy.  
Hank kissed his forehead and gently stroked his face.   
“I love you too, baby boy.”


	7. 7.October - Praise Kink [Hank x Connor]

It was an early sunday morning, when Connor woke up from his nightly stasis. He technically didn’t need to do it every single night, but he liked getting to ‘sleep’ with Hank in his arms. 

It took his systems a moment to reboot and he realized a little surprised that Hank wasn’t sleeping next to him anymore. Usually he had to drag the other man out of bed, especially on the weekends. 

Connor got out of the bed and went to the closet. He grabbed a pair of boxer shorts and one of Hank’s old hoodies and a moment later, somewhat dressed, left the room. 

The Android was surprised, when he walked into the kitchen and saw Hank standing in front of the stove. Hank was stirring in a pot, humming contently while doing so. With a smile, he looked at the apron Hank was wearing over his clothes. The fabric was a dark deep blue and all along it were red cherries. Connor had never seen him wear it before, but Hank looked adorably pretty in it.

Hank didn’t cook, his food usually consisted of microwave meals and fast food, so Connor was quite surprised to find him cooking, early on a sunday morning.

Hank had started seeing a therapist a while ago, after some encouragement from him, to help him deal with his grief about Cole. Connor was glad, that he lately had noticed some positive changes in his behaviour already. Hank seemed happier, healthier, a bit more at peace. 

Connor stepped behind Hank and wrapped his arms around his waist.   
“You look good”, he mumbled against Hank’s ear.   
Hank turned around, to take Connor’s face in his hands and kiss him softly.  
“Thanks”, he said, a little awkwardly, as if he didn’t believe what Connor had just told him. 

“You do”, Connor insisted. He let his fingertips stroke gently against Hank’s arm and looked deep into his eyes.   
“You’re so beautiful.” 

Lifting Hank was easy for an android like himself, and setting him down on top of the kitchen table even easier. Hank had pretty much glued himself to Connor's lips after he had last spoken, but he did have to stop at points to breathe.  
"Don't know how I got you", Connor whispered and Hank answered with a groan.

Pressing little kisses and nipping at the side of Hank's neck made the human whine and pull at the android's weight down on top of him and the table. For a moment, the table groaned under the added weight before settling.

In between the kissing Connor continued to whisper little gratitudes towards the older human, things that he wouldn't have thought twice about but seemly did something to Hank as after a while, he started shifting his hips upwards.  
The blush that had stained his cheeks had deepened in colour and was now trailing down his neck before being hidden underneath his shirt.

After a short while of kissing and whispering more platitudes into Hank's ears, Connor rested for a second on Hank's cheek, eyes flickering over to the oven that Hank had been at before he had come into the room.

"Lieutenant, your food will burn if we continue."  
He heard Hank whine in response before his hands came up to grab his face and pull it so he ended up nose to nose with Hank.  
"I don't fuckin' care, Con", was the growling retort.

There was a tent in the apron that was mirrored by Connor's trousers.  
With his teeth tugging at Hank's bottom lip, Connor tugged off his own pants before running up the man's sides to his belt.

He paused for a moment, fingers grazing Hank's sides as he pulled back from his lips in a silent question.

Hank's cheeks and lips were tinted red and he swallowed before nodding.  
With consent given, Connor licked his lips and pulled off the other man's pants.

Keeping the apron on, Connor ran his hands up Hank's legs telling him,  
"You look amazing," before attaching himself to the other man's lips and returning to his original position on top of him. 

Hank's position on the table made it a lot easier to reach down and press his thumb up against his hole.

"You prepared for this?" Puzzled, Connor pulled back.  
“Consider me optimistic”, Hank answered, shrugging his shoulders.

Connor gently pressed one of his fingers, against Hank’s entrance, that was already slick with lube. He worked the finger in quite easily and after waiting a moment, started adding another one.   
“You look so pretty like this”, Connor said, before stealing another kiss from the man. 

As he thought, Hank was prepared enough, Connor removed his fingers. He pressed his dick against Hank’s ass and looked deep inside his eyes, as he entered him.   
The human gasped and Connor gave him a moment to get used to the feeling.   
“You’re doing so well, Hank.” 

Pushing a little deeper whenever Hank was relaxed enough was quicker than Connor could remember any other time being. Trying to keep his eyes open to record every expression was as difficult as ever however, and Hank had no qualms about being as loud as he wanted in his own house. When he was finally fully inside the other man, Connors groan was eclipsed by Hank's.

Taking a moment to re-organise his priorities, Connor's chassis shivered as he pulled his hips back before snapping them forward. Due to the position, his thrusts hit deeper, making Hank cry out.   
"I've got you," Connor half moaned, "You're so beautiful."

Keeping his eyes open to record as much as possible of Hank's face was getting more difficult the more times he thrust forward but the pleasure shooting up his spine eventually made him forget. Slowly losing control to the mounting pressure surrounding his dick, Connor's thrusts became more powerful and while they made him growl, Hank looked wrecked beneath him.

It didn't take much more for Hank to cry out and his cock to release strings of white semen that was mostly caught on the underside of his apron.  
Every thrust after made the human whimper out in overstimulation, but thankfully it didn't take long for the android to come after seeing and feeling Hank's orgasm. For a few minutes after, they laid on the table together in the afterglow before Connor stood and removed his dick, searching for his clothes.

Connor had barely gotten dressed again, as the smoke alarm began to beep.  
“Oh, fuck”, Connor said.  
Hank laughed at the uncharacteristic swearing, as the Android ran over to the stove.   
It only took him a moment to turn off the stove and put out the small fire.

“I’m surprised you didn’t notice with your super computer brain”, Hank commented.  
“My mind was … otherwise occupied.”  
Hank grinned.   
“You overwhelm me. The first time you kissed me, I couldn’t manage to formulate a sentence for about three seconds. You still overwhelm just as much as you did then”, Connor admitted.   
Hank looked a little speechless himself. He pulled Connor close and kissed him softly.  
“I love you so much.”  
“I love you too.”


	8. 8. October - Hate Sex [Hank x Connor]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dubcon TW for this one.

Hank was standing at one of his favorite fast food places, a burger in his hands.  
He couldn’t really enjoy his meal however, because his thought kept coming back to it. The Android, ‘Connor’, was sitting in his car, staring blankly ahead, while it was waiting for Hank to finish eating. It was unsettling. 

The Android hardly ever listened to him, instead following missions parameters Cyberlife had set for it.   
But the worst part was, that every time Hank looked at it, it reminded him of what had happened and it took all of his mental strength to not just beat the goddamn robot bloody.  
He’d probably finally get fired for that, but a part of him wondered if it would be worth it, to be finally rid of Connor. It didn’t breathe, didn’t show emotion, didn’t blink once when it was talking to Hank. It’s like the thing couldn’t make any more clear it wasn’t human. 

It didn't help that Connor was attractive. Hank knew it had been created like that, in order to 'help integrate into human society' or some bullshit. But of course it was completely unaware of any advances made towards it - and, Hank thought as he took another bite, even if it did, it's standards would be sky high. Cyberlife's 'perfect' android, Hank snorted. He wondered how perfectly fucked up it would look after being hit a few times. 

Hank finished his burger and after a look on the clock decided he probably couldn’t stretch out his lunch break any longer. There was no part of him that wanted to get back into the car, but he didn’t have much of a choice. He sat down in the driver’s seat. Connor didn’t even acknowledge him, kept staring straight ahead and didn’t say a word.   
Hank didn’t understand why the fuck he cared in the first place. Connor was an Android, he should stop trying to find anything human about it. Hank started the car and started driving towards their crime scene. 

He should have just bailed while he could, Hank thought, as he looked at Connor standing there, holding a gun in his hands.   
They had found the Android responsible for this murder in an abandoned house. The robot was sitting on the floor in in a corner of the house, shaking, _crying_.   
Hank had say down next to it and tried to talk. It clearly was one of those deviants Cyberlife was so intent on catching.  
Hank thought the best way of solving this was clearly to try and talk to it, maybe figure out something new about these deviants.   
Connor on the other hand didn't seem to agree.   
Hank wondered how he could see so much emotion in that other Android’s eyes and yet he saw none of that, when he looked at Connor.

Connor had his gun armed at the deviant and the only thing stopping him from pressing the trigger was the fact that Hank had stepped in between.  
“What the fuck are you doing?”, he asked.  
“What I am supposed to do, Lieutenant. Now step out of the way.”  
Hank didn’t move an inch and Connor sighed.  
“He is a deviant. I have to stop him. No reasons for you to feel sympathy, Lieutenant. It’s just strings of faulty code.”  
Hank looked at the Android, that was still sitting in the corned, shaking, scared, almost human.  
“What if it isn't?”, Hank contered and Connor seemed to consider answering for a moment, his LED blinking yellow.  
“Just step out of the way”, Connor repeated instead.

Hank turned to the robot sitting on the ground and mumbled ‘run”, before stepping into Connor’s way, trying his best to keep the Android from leaving. He pressed Connor against the wall, trying his best to hold him there, but it was a difficult task given how strong he seemed to be.  
“What is wrong with you?”, he spat in the Android’s face.   
“I can assure you, I’m functioning at optimal captivity”, Connor said.   
“Do you seriously not feel a goddamn thing?”  
“I’m incapable of feeling, but you knew that already.”  
Hank let go of Connor and yet the Android didn’t move.   
“Then why haven’t you left yet?”  
The Android’s LED was circling fast, yellow, yellow, red. 

There was uncertainty plastered on his face and Hank felt his blood pressure rise. One of his eyes twitched, and he suddenly felt a surge of anger towards the android. He wasn't going to become a deviant, he kept telling Hank that, but why did he have the gall to pretend that he had any sort of emotions at all? Did he just like Hank jumping to his whims with a slight mouth tilt or eyebrow raise?

The anger compelled him forward. Hank pressed the Android hard against the wall, his hand buried deep in Connor’s hair.   
It felt weird under his fingertips, synthetic, plastic, not human.   
Connor was breathing, fast, now, despite the fact that he didn’t need to. 

“God, I can’t stand looking at you”, Hank said, while taking off Connor’s jacket and throwing it somewhere in a corner of the room.  
“I’m sorry”, Connor mumbled and Hank wasn’t sure what exactly the Android was even apologizing for.   
“Just shut up”, he said, while working on removing Connor’s tie.   
The piece of clothing landed on the floor, followed by Connor’s dress shirt. 

Hank stared at the Android, wondering not for the first time, why Cyberlife had decided to make them look so _human_.   
If it wasn’t for that light blinking away on Connor’s temple, he could easily be mistaken for nothing more than a very handsome young man. 

Hank went on to rip of Connor’s pants, shortly followed by his boxer shorts and Connor was standing there naked. Hank dropped the clothes on the floor.   
His hand wrapped around Connor’s dick - a small part of him wondered what the fuck Cyberlife thought he would even need one for - and the Android gasped. 

It was fair to think that Connor had never touched or been touched in this area, and while there was a tiny part of him that revolved at the idea of doing this, a much larger part of him was grinning at the thought of breaking the expensive machine. After all, it wasn't a person and it was technically his for the time being.  
Pressing his hand onto Connor's throat, pushing him harder up the wall so he was perched onto his toes was easy. He was made of plastic and thin, lightweight metal parts. With his other hand starting to stroke the android from base to tip in fast, puncturing swipes, Hank kept his eyes on Connor's face. There was a lot of gasping, his hands scrambling up to tug and claw at the human's much bigger and calloused ones.

Connor was whining and panting, his legs quickly kicking out uselessly before he was forced to place them back down, back on his toes that were starting to curl.  
Pretty soon the android was pressing the majority of his weight on the wall, his eyelids fluttering and his eyes rolling back as he succumbed to the pleasure building in his circuits. His whining cries were punctured with some high inhuman pitched screams as he started to come undone.

"Gunna teach you a fucking lesson, you piece of plastic!" Hank all but growled, his own erection straining up against his boxers.  
No, he thought with the last remaining strings of sanity, he wasn't going to do that. Connor clearly had no idea what his body was doing, with the way he was twitching and twisting in his grip. Besides he only wanted to teach a lesson, not break the fucking thing, he sneered.

His LED very quickly started to blink red, red, red before another one of his high pitched keening cries tore out of his throat and his cock pulsed in Hank's grasp before releasing strings upon strings of white, sticky cum that hit against Hank's shirt.  
Almost immediately after, Hank pulled back, rage painting his features. Connor slumped to the floor. "Hey, you fucking android!" He wiped rather fruitlessly at his shirt before flapping his cum covered hand away from his body.

"D-Deviant."  
"What?" He twirled his head so fast he felt the bones in his neck ache.  
"I... I've turned deviant."  
There weren't any tears, just a broken and lost look on his face. He was staring into space again, but it was different this time. There was emotion now.  
"Ah, fucking christ." Hank seized before clambering down onto the floor next to Connor, reaching out but not touching in fear.   
"Ah, fuck!"

What the fuck had he done? His chest seized. If Connor had become deviant then - then he had raped him.   
Connor's broken gaze turned to him before uttering, "I wanted it, I want you so badly."   
There was a quiver in his lip that Hank had seen a thousand times with distressed humans, "I kept thinking about how it wasn't fair that I couldn't have you - I c-couldn't have this and I..."

Rushing forwards, Hank pulling their foreheads together and quietly whispered, “It’s okay, jesus fucking christ, I’m so sorry.”  
After a little while, he felt Connor move back and the corners of his mouth twist up. Swallowing down his next apology, Hank instead moved to grab his clothes and help him into them. 

The Android was sitting on the floor, not moving since he had gotten dressed again. His LED was blinking steadily and Hank eyed him a little worried.  
“Are you okay?”  
Connor blinked.  
“I’m scared”, he admitted.   
Hank reached out to hold his hand.  
“You’re gonna be okay”, he promised, not knowing if it was true.   
But he would do his best to make sure, Connor would survive.   
Hank wondered when exactly this had become his life.   
They kept on sitting on the dusty floor, not doing anything but sitting there, holding hands, for a long while.


	9. 9.October - Bondage [Kasmki x Chloe]

Elijah was kneeling naked on the bedroom floor. There were cloth bands wrapped around his ankles, connected to a metal bar.  
His wrists were bound in the same way and it was pretty hard to move, not that he had any intention of doing so. Rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck, he waited patiently until he heard the sound of Chloe’s bare feet on the carpet coming towards him. He sighed in anticipation. 

Chloe stepped behind him and laid a hand on his back.  
Elijah shivered slightly at the touch. He bowed his head down to his chest and focused on his breathing. It was much better when he was able to get into his head space beforehand. 

“You’ve done so well, waiting for me”, Chloe said and he smiled at the praise.  
The Android sank down on her knees next to him and out of the corner of his eye, he saw the small box standing next to her. Chloe searched through it for a moment, before she found what she was looking for. She picked out a blindfold out of the box and put it on Elijah. Soon the only thing he could see was darkness. 

He heard her still rummaging through the box and shivered in anticipation of what she would do with him today.  
“Remember your safegesture?”, Chloe whispered in his ear and he swallowed nervously, before tapping his flat hand against the ground three times.  
“Good”, she said and then took a ball gag out of the box and gently pushed it into his mouth. 

Elijah felt his excitement growing. He loved being able to let go like this, Chloe having complete control over him.  
Chloe let him wait another moment and Elijah took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He always hated and loved the waiting part with equal measure. Chloe seemed to love to watch how much that alone made him come undone. 

Sometimes in moments like these, he found himself wandering back, to how it all began. Back then, he didn’t think he didn’t think he’d ever build an empire. But more importantly, he didn’t think he would ever get to fall in love with one of his creations. Didn’t think it possible, that Chloe would be able to feel the same way for him. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the feeling of Chloe’s hand striking his ass. He yelped, through his scream was muffled by the gag, as she hit the skin again. It only took a couple more of hits like that, to turn his ass a lovely light red colour and Chloe hummed at the sight. 

Chloe took a strap on dildo out of the box as well and put it on.  
Then she wrapped her hand around Elijah's dick, stroking it slowly from tip to base and he let out a muffled moan.  
Chloe sped up her movements and Elijah shuddered at the feeling of pleasure coursing  
through him.

“Don’t come yet”, she told him and he whimpered a little, as she let go of his dick again.  
He heard her searching through the box once more and the next thing he felt, was Chloe’s fingers, covered in lube, at his entrance.  
She worked one of her fingers inside of him, only giving him a second, before adding another. Chloe slowly prepared him.

The Android removed her fingers again and lined up her strap on against Elijah’s ass.  
She slowly pushed inside and Elijah moaned, his noises once again muffled. Spit was starting to drool down his chin.  
“You look so pretty like this” Chloe said, her hand meanwhile softly petting Elijah’s hair. 

She started thrusting into him, picking up a hard and fast pace, and Elijah soon was a mess.  
Chloe wrapped her hand around his dick again, jerking him off and soon the pleasure was getting overwhelming.

“You can come now”, Chloe whispered against his ear and he almost sobbed in relief, before letting go. His orgasm rolling over him, he came all over Chloe’s hand.  
His mind was still a little hazy, as Chloe removed the blindfold. Elijah blinked a few times as his eyes tried to get used to the light again. Chloe removed the spreader bars and soon they were sitting on the bed together.

Chloe had an arm wrapped around his waist and he relaxed into her embrace.  
Elijah didn't need a mirror to know he probably looked like a mess right now. Chloe on the other hand was as beautiful as ever. _Perfect._  
“You should take a bath”, Chloe said. She pressed a light kiss on his forehead and he smiled at the gesture.  
“In a moment”, he mumbled.  
He would much rather spend a few more minutes lying in her arms instead.


	10. 10. October - Hair pulling, Bonds [Hank x Connor x Nines]

Connor was laying on the bed, his wrists and ankles tied to the bedposts. His clothes were laying on the bedroom floor where Hank had dropped them. The older man was sitting next to him on the bed, still fully clothed. Nines was sitting on the other side of the bed. Connor's cock was directly between them, already erect from the foreplay beforehand and the fact that they had both been a little rougher with him than usual.   
He had asked for it, of course, and Hank still looked a little wary but he knew his limit and his safeword, so really, there was nothing to be scared of. 

Connor gasped, as suddenly Hank leaned down and stroked his tongue along his dick.  
Nines next to him leaned down as well, his tongue licking along the other side of Connor’s cock.   
Both of their tongues being on him was interesting. The texture of Hank's tongue compared to Nines' made his sensors shake. As Hank reached the tip of his dick, Connor heard him hum and then draw a circle on his head that make him buck and whine.

“He looks pretty like this”, Nines commented, before sitting back up.   
Hank did the same thing and Connor let out a whimper, as he didn’t feel their tongues anymore.   
He kept his eyes glued on his two lovers, as Hank pulled Nines into his arms.   
The human softly stroked Nines’ cheek, before he lowered his lips upon Nines’.

Connor watched, as the two kissed each other passionately and let out another whimper.  
Nines reached out for his hand, redacting the skin on his own.  
Connor did the same thing to his own hand and held onto Nines tightly.  
He felt a little overwhelmed by the string of emotions and information that flooded over him.  
It felt like he was kissing both Hank and Nines at the same time. 

Connor's grip onto Nines was tightening every few seconds that they stayed kissing each other until Hank reached up to cup around Nines' face and teased his mouth open with his tongue. Letting it in with a resounding groan, Nines let the human take control for a short period of time, delighting in the way that the link was making Connor's dick twitch. 

He had a feeling that if Connor could move, he would be tearing their clothes off by now. After another groan, Nines felt his hand being tugged as well as Connor could, grinning he pulled back from the Lieutenant. 

"I think he wants some more attention."   
With both of the men looking at him again, Connor whimpered and reached out towards them, Hank with his hand and Nines though the link.  
“Well, we shouldn't make him wait too long then”, Hank said with a grin. 

He grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand and started preparing his boyfriend. Connor moaned as he finally felt Hank's fingers inside of him. Hank took his sweet time getting him ready and Connor grumbled impatiently.  
Nines meanwhile was petting Connor's hair softly.

“Rougher”, Connor begged and Nines pulled on Connor's hair harshly.   
The Android gasped at the pain.   
What felt like tiny electric shocks ran down his spine straight to the pressure building in the base of his hips. With Nines pulling on his hair, he almost didn't feel Hank pull his fingers out. The feeling of the older man lining up to his hole was unmistakable however, and clenching Nines' hand tightly he heard the other android telling him to relax.

Connor gasped, as Hank entered him.  
Hank barely gave him a moment to get used to feeling so full, before he started to fuck him, hard and fast and Connor moaned, every time Hank hit his bioprostate.   
Nines meanwhile kept pulling on his hair and Connor could hear a few of his hair strings break under the Android’s strong fingers.  
Connor looked up at Hank, who was thrusting into him relentlessly.

“Hit me”, he begged.  
The request made Hank halt for a second, studying his Android’s face.  
“You sure?”, Hank asked and Connor nodded eagerly. 

He felt Hank’s hand slap against the synthetic skin of his cheek gently. Growling under his breath, Connor thrust his hips up to meet Hank's as he was moving forward drawing a gasp out of the human before he twisted his head as much as possible and yelling. "Harder!"  
He saw Hank flinch a little at his yell, but Nines - still connected via the link - gasping from the last thrust clambered forwards and slapped him so hard his synth skin bleed away in the shape of his hand.

“Fuck”, was all Connor could get out and Hank grinned.   
“I love when you can get him to swear”, he said in direction of Nines.

Nines moved away from Connor for a second - which the other protested with a whine - to press a kiss to Hank’s lips. Connor wiggled underneath Hank and both of his lovers laughed a little.

“You’re so impatient”, Hank mumbled, before shoving Nines back onto the bed, next to Connor.   
Nines reached out to hold his hand and interface once more and Connor let the feeling of Hank and Nines kissing a moment ago roll over him.  
Hank brought down his hand on his cheek to slap him again, harder this time and Connor shuddered at the feeling of pain and pleasure mixed together. 

Clinging to Nines' hand, the next few thrusts were punctuated with hits to his face. He could feel how his skin was trying desperately to reform but failing as his head was being rocked side to side with hits. Hank was still holding back a little, but his thrusts had gotten rougher in response to his broken moans.

With tears staining his face at the treatment, with Hank providing the next slap, Nines tugged forcefully at his hair, tearing out some strands. Screaming out, Connor felt his muscles tightening before sobbing out his release onto Hank's chest. He felt Nines shudder besides him, releasing his hair and bonelessly falling onto the bed.

The sight of his two lovers coming was enough to push Hank over the edge as well and after another deep thrust he came deep inside the Android.   
Hank fell down on the bed next to Nines, his breathing still fast.

Nines meanwhile sat up for a moment again, only to get Connor out of the ropes he was bound with.   
The two Androids cuddled to each side of Hank and he smiled content, holding them tight in his arms.


	11. 11. October - Object Insertion [Hank x Connor]

Hank was sitting in his car, driving through the streets of Detroit.It was a nighttime, the city only illuminated by street lights.   
He couldn’t help but look over to the Android that was sitting next to him in the passenger seat from time to time. Connor was looking straight ahead, his hands folded in his lap. Not making a sound. Hank wondered when exactly this had become his life.

Sure, they had given him a robot as a partner and he was dealing with it, but that didn't mean that he had to like the damn thing. It looked too human and showed no emotions and it was resting somewhere in the uncanny valley for Hank to relax around. Whenever it moved to look out the window for a split second his heart would jump in his chest. 

“Your heartbeat seems to be accelerated”, the robot suddenly said and Hank almost crashed the car, because he hadn't expected him to say a thing.   
“Stop the fucking scanning thing”, he grumbled. 

The Android almost looked confused for a moment while it’s LED turned yellow before it returned to it previous expression. “Of course, Lieutenant.” It’s response made Hank snort and roll his eyes, the ‘droid hadn’t actually listened to any of the orders he had given to him so far.  
And of course, as not otherwise excepted, Connor didn’t listen this time either.   
Hank wondered where exactly Cyberlife had fucked up, that the Android couldn’t listen to one simple order he got. 

“You seem on edge around me”, Connor commented and Hank grinded his teeth.  
His hands were gripping the steering wheel so tightly, the skin was turning white.  
“None of your goddamn business”, Hank mumbled, keeping his eyes fixed on the road.  
"Your wellbeing is important, Lieutenant." Connor's head tilted, "I need you for the case and I have to complete my mission."  
Hank let out an angry sigh before clenching his teeth together. His knuckles on the steering wheel turned white under the stain he was exerting.  
"That all I am to you, huh?"

“It’s in both our interests that you relax enough for us to be able to work together”, Connor said and Hank tried his best not pull out his gun and shoot the Android right then and there.  
“We are working together. Please stop trying to indicate your ‘become friends’ protocol or whatever bullshit it is you’re doing as well.”   
The Android blinked a few times at him as he started to scowl back at it, eyes flicking between it and the road. Eventually it twisted back to sitting perfectly upright and Hank felt his shoulders drop a little. After a few minutes - he had started tapping his fingers on the wheel - he saw the Android turn back to watch him again.

Hank groaned. He could literally feel the Android staring at him and it really didn’t help him with trying to relax in his presence.  
He almost sighed in relief, as he made a turn into the street of his home.   
Shortly later he stopped the car in front of his house. 

Stretching his legs before pulling himself out of the car, Hank felt like screaming when he heard the door close on the other side of his car. Walking to the front door of his house, Connor stood directly behind him as he fiddled with his keys, seething.  
“I told you, I could have dropped you of at the station or whatever else the fuck you’re doing at night”, Hank said.  
Connor next to him was playing - no, _recalibrating_ \- with his coin and for the first time, Hank noticed something very human about the robot. He seemed almost nervous.   
“I don’t - I “, the Android stumbled and Hank looked at him, a little confused.   
“Are you malfunctioning or something?”  
“Of course not, Lieutenant”, came the answer, way too fast.   
Hank rolled his eyes, but after opening his front door, told the Android to step inside. 

Sumo was almost immediately on the Android, and for the first time, he saw the coin fall from Connor’s fingertips. After a few seconds of no reaction from the robot, his face brightened and his hands came down to rest on the top of his dog’s head, ruffling. Snorting at the memory of being told that he “likes dogs”, Hank shoved his way past them, shutting the door behind him.  
He made a beeline directly to his fridge, pulling out a beer as he listened to Sumo’s heavy panting and the slapping of his tail on the wall opposite. Pulling the cap off his drink, he watched them for a little while taking sips.

Hank had a lot of trouble connecting the Connor that was sitting on his floor, playing with his dog, a carefree smile on his face with the killer machine he had seen him be. It wasn't the first time he wondered if maybe - his look wandered to the service pistol hanging in the holster on his side. This would probably get him another disciplinary warning if the robot cared enough to say something, but fuck it. 

He stepped in front of the Android, way to close and studied his face.  
Connor eventually dragged his eyes off Sumo and up to Hank’s face, the smile not dropping. “Is there something the matter, Lieutenant?” he asked, continuing to pet the dog as if he hadn’t looked away at all. Hank hesitated for a moment before pulling his pistol out and pointing it directly in between the Android’s eyebrows. It blinked and stopped petting Sumo in order to raise it’s hands into the air as if he was being arrested.

“What are you doing?”, the Android asked and Hank was _sure_ he could hear a hint of nervousness in his voice.  
“Proving a theory”, he mumbled, before turning off the safety of his gun.   
Connor didn’t step back, but he kept staring at the gun with wide eyes.

“You say you’re not alive, Connor. But do you know what I think?”   
Tne Android shook his head slightly.  
“I think you’re one of them, Connor.”   
“I’m not a deviant”, came the prompt protest and Hank almost grinned at how fast that had come out. Almost, as if the robot had to convince himself of it.   
“And yet, you are afraid to die”, Hank said, with his finger right on the trigger. 

"But I-I self test r..regularly..." Stumbling on his words, Hank watched as impassively as he could as Connor eyelids fluttered and his LED turned red. It spun for a bit before the android looked at his lap and slowly brought his hands down to bunch up the fabric into his fists as he clenched and released. The motion was so human that Hank swallowed down the fear in his gut at holding his gun at someone who - really - hadn't done anything wrong.

“I - I don’t - I’m scared”, the Android finally admitted, his voice so low, Hank almost didn't hear him. He slowly lowered his gun.  
The Android’s LED was blinking fast yellow, red, red and Hank was scared for a moment that he broke him. 

“I’m a deviant”, he finally mumbled and Hank was a little worried upon the sound of desperation in Connor’s voice.   
“Hey, it’s ok -”, he started to say, but was interrupted by the Android suddenly wrapping his arms around him and pressing his lips against Hank’s. 

Almost as quickly as the kiss had started, it ended. Connor reared back, his LED flickering rapidly before the older male wrapped his arms around his neck and returned to kissing him. The Lieutenants eyes were shut, so the Android decided to copy him. He knew that he didn’t like being watched in general, and it brought the possibility of this encounter to end on a positive note to 89%.

The way that Hank’s mouth was moving against his own showed that the human had done this before, and the way he was pulling at his bottom lip and dragging him forwards when he pulled back was making his legs shake. His eyebrows arched up as he placed a hand onto the Lieutenant’s shirt and he felt his calves wobble as he took a step forward as Hank pulled back for good.

A string of saliva mixed with Connor’s analysis fluid was pulled taut between their lips. While pulling his arms off of the android’s shoulders, Hank chuckled at the broken whine that Connor produced as his weight was removed.   
“You’re pretty greedy, huh?” 

Raising a brow at the shaky ‘droid, thinking for a moment, Hank turned on his heel and grabbed one of Connor’s hands to led him over to the bedroom door. After opening it, he took Connor over to the bed and turned to pull him up before depositing him on top of the bed.  
The Android had calmed a little since being in the living room, though his legs were still shaky. The corners of his lips were tilted upwards a little as he looked at the human. Quickly walking over to shut the door, Hank wetted his lips with the vision in front of him. 

Connor was currently in the process of shedding his shirt, starting on the buttons when Hank rested his own weight on the bed and dragged his hands up above his head to recapture the ‘droid’s lips. Connor kept his lips glued to Hank’s, while he got rid of his shirt, letting it fall somewhere to the ground. Hank meanwhile thought that this wasn’t how he expected his day to end this morning. He worked on getting Connor out of his pants, tossing those somewhere on the floor, as he finally got the Android out of them. Connor’s boxer shorts fell and soon the Android was naked in his arms.   
Connor stopped kissing him for a moment, to give him a chance to breathe, and worked on opening Hank’s shirt, button for button. Hank shrugged the shirt off, letting it fall to the ground as well. 

Hank grabbed a bottle of lube from his nightstand.   
He opened the bottle and squeezed some of it on his fingertips.  
Hank was slow and gentle in preparing the Android, adding one finger after the other, keeping his eyes locked on Connor’s, making sure he was still comfortable.   
Hank got out of his pants and boxer shorts as well. The gun was placed carefully on his nightstand.   
Hank searched through his nightstand, ‘til he found what he was looking for. He put on his strap on, and after looking at Connor again, who was wiggling all too eagerly on his bed, carefully entered the Android.   
Hank fucked Connor, fast and hard and the Android soon was a moaning, writhing mess.  
Begging him to go faster, more, _something_. 

Hank noticed however, that Connor’s eyes kept wandering over to the gun and with a grin, decided to try something out.  
He glided out of Connor. The Android whined at the feeling of loss, but Hank picked up the gun instead and he could clearly see the excitement in his eyes.  
Hank grinned, rubbing his hands over the barrel with the lube still on his fingers before pushing it inside of Connor. 

He fucked him with the gun hard and fast, pushing it in and pulling it out of Connor’s hole.   
Hank wrapped his hand around Connor’s dick, that was leaking with precum.   
He jerked off the boy, while at the same time fucking him with the gun. Connor whimpered and Hank could tell he was getting close.

“Come for me, Connor”, he mumbled against the Android’s ear and that seemed to be enough for him, his orgasm rolling over him. Connor came all over Hank’s hand and his own stomach.  
He just stared at the Android lying in his bed. Connor looked beautiful like this. All fucked out on his bed.   
Hank had a feeling everything in his life was about to change soon, but looking at Connor there, he really didn’t mind.


	12. 12.October - Rimming [Hank x Connor]

The bathroom in this place was bigger than his living room, Hank though as he was standing inside the shower of his hotel room. With what he had seen of the room - before leaving Connor to unpack - made him glad that they had both gotten a paycheck after the android laws had come into play.  
He smiled, as he heard and then saw Connor walk into the shower with him. He wondered how long he had been naked for, but the thought seemed to melt away as the Android wrapped his arms around him and kissed him on the neck.

“Hey”, he mumbled against Hank’s ear.   
Twisting in his hold, Hank turned around to press a small kiss onto Connor’s lips. It wasn’t often that the android shed his suit, and the sensation of skin on his was comforting.  
Connor reached around him, turning on the shower and Hank shrieked, as he suddenly felt ice cold water hit his skin.

“Connor”, he grumbled, quickly turning the water to a more tolerable temperature for his human skin. The goosebumps that had raised due to the cold quickly went down in the heat, making him sigh, running his head under the water before pulling his hair back and cracking an eye open.  
Connor was grinning at him and Hank scoffed.  
But honestly, he was glad. It had been a while since he had last seen Connor be this happy and carefree. Hank had a feeling this vacation would be good for both of them. And Connor being happy usually was rather infectious to Hank.

The Android let his hands wander over Hank’s chest and Hank let himself lean into the touch.  
“Con”, he mumbled, “we’re going to be late.”

It had been at Connor’s insistence that they would be late, if they didn’t get ready now, that had made Hank wander into the bathroom in the first place, after some protest at leaving his very comfy hotel bed. Hank was however surprised to find the Android didn’t seem to care about them being late for once. Usually he kept nagging Hank if he even tried to show up late for work, because he wanted to get five extra minutes of sleep. 

“Let’s be late for once then”, Connor said and for a second Hank wondered if the Android was broken. He wished he could get that recorded.  
“Did someone body-snatch you?”, Hank mumbled and couldn’t help but grin, as Connor laughed at his words.  
“No. Just wanna be close to you”, Connor said and as if to make his words clear, pulled Hank into another messy kiss. 

He only let go of Hank’s lips, as the man needed to stop to get some air into his lungs.   
Hank stared at Connor, breathing heavy. 

Connor looked good like this, his lips kissed red, his hair wet from the shower. Not to mention the way that the water ran down his chest.  
The Android grabbed a bottle of shampoo and gently massaged some into Hank’s scalp.   
Hank stood under the shower, letting Connor wash his hair. 

He kept pressing little kisses on Hank’s neck, behind his ears. Connor, being close, the warm water, the vacation - it was the most relaxed Hank had felt in a while as well.   
His fiance picked up the bottle of body wash next and Hank could feel Connor’s hands all over his body, his arms, his legs, his ass.   
The water rolled over his body, washing the soap away. 

Connor’s hands remained on his ass and Hank let out a low chuckle.   
“Seriously, we’re going to be l-”, Hank tried to say once again, but was interrupted by Connor kissing him.  
“Don’t really care”, he mumbled, before getting down on his knees.  
Hank watched the Android with an amused smile.  
“Don’t slip.”  
Connor rolled his eyes - a very _human_ habit he had definitely picked up from his lover - before telling him not to worry.  
Bastard could probably calculate how not to slip on the wet shower floor, while Hank would have face planted by now if he did the same thing. 

Connor placed his hands back on Hank’s ass and gently separated his ass cheeks.  
Hank gasped, as he felt his lover’s tongue lick slowly along the crack.  
Connor let his tongue move in slow, steady motions against the delicate skin.  
Hank moved his hands onto the wall in front of him, gasping as he felt the wet, warm appendage of Connors tongue push through his ring of muscle before slipping back out. 

He lapped for a moment like this until Hank was bucking back into him, asking for more.   
Pulling back, licking at his lips, Connor looked at the slightly red pucker of Hank's ass before leaning back down and pushing through the ring again. Instead of pulling out again, however, he started to spell out letters with his tongue.   
The feeling of it moving around inside him made Hank gasp out and groan. His cock had already swollen at the little licks from before but it was twitching now, aching to be touched.   
As soon as he reached for it though, Connor removed his mouth and pulled at his arm. 

“Wanna fuck you”, the Android mumbled and Hank groaned. He turned the shower off, and a moment later took his fiance by the hand, leading them both back to the hotel bedroom. Hank let himself fall onto the bed, pulling his lover with him. Connor didn’t waste a second, grabbing the bottle of lube from the nightstand. 

Connor tried to open the bottle, his hands a little more shakey than usual in his eagerness and it fell to the floor. Hank couldn’t help but burst out laughing, at the look on Connor’s face. Connor still looked perplex for a moment, before joining in, in his laughter.

He picked the bottle back up, this time a little slower and opened it.   
Connor squeezed some of the lube on his hands and then gently started probing at Hank’s entrance that was still wet from their shower activities. 

“You look pretty like this”, the Android said and Hank smiled. It had taken him long time to be able to accept praise like this, but now it was his favourite thing to hear Connor say things like that to him.

Connor slowly started moving his fingers inside of Hank, taking his sweet time preparing him.  
He kept fingering Hank’s ass minutes after he was ready and the human groaned.  
“Stop being a tease”, he mumbled and Connor just grinned at him. 

Hank let out a sigh however, as the Android removed his fingers a moment later, instead his dick pressing against Hank’s hole.   
Connor pushed into him quickly, wanting to be inside as soon as possible and Hank gasped at feeling so full. 

He pulled Connor even closer to him, his arms wrapping around his fiance's waist.   
Hank kissed him softly, before mumbling against his ear: ”God, I love you so much.”  
Connor locked eyes with him, a wide smile on his face.  
“I can’t wait to marry you”, was his response.

He fucked Hank, slow and sweet.   
Hank kept holding onto Connor, his mind filled with nothing but pleasure and love at this point. Some days he still couldn’t believe he was so lucky. That he actually got to love Connor. That Connor actually loved him back just the same. He couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with him.

Hank shuddered, as he felt Connor wrap his hand around his dick, slowly pumping, while he continued fucking him, gently.   
“Fuck, Connor”, he mumbled.   
He could feel his own pleasure building up. Connor kept whispering sweet words into his ear, stroking his dick and fucking him at the same time.  
It didn’t take long for Hank’s orgasm to wash over him. He came all over Connor’s hand.   
Connor kept thrusting into him for a few more moments, before he came inside him as well, moaning his name. 

Connor fell down on the bed next to him, pulling Hank into his arms.  
Hank looked at the Android, a small smile on his face.  
He couldn’t wait for the day he would able to call Connor his husband.


	13. 13.October - Distracted Sex [Hank x Connor]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda angsty. I'm really sorry.

Hank was looking at Connor. The Android was lying next to him, staring at the ceiling.  
He watched Connor, with a smile on his face. The last year had been the best one of his life.  
Hank hadn’t thought he’d ever get a chance to fall in love again. Not after his wife left, not after Cole died. Part of him had been okay with that, felt as if he didn’t deserve to be loved ever again. It was Connor that had changed everything for him. 

After the revolution Connor had stayed with him and they quickly became best friends. Connor kept encouraging him to get help, to recover and eventually, he did. That hadn’t exactly been an easy road and Hank wasn’t sure, if he would managed to get through without Connor’s help. But here he was, _alive_ , and for the first time in years happy about it. 

The transition from friends to lovers had been gradual and when Hank first realized he was in love with Connor, he freaked out a little.   
He had been scared, he would end up destroying the best thing that had ever happened to him, by wanting even more. Hank had tried to bury his feelings deep inside, but luckily, Connor was way better at expressing what he felt than Hank, or they wouldn’t be where they were today. 

Hank’s thoughts kept drifting to the small black box, he had hidden in one of his dresser drawers. He knew it was early and a few years ago he would have found the thought of marrying again unthinkable. But now - there was no doubt in his mind that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Connor. That he would love him until the day he died.

Hank gently nudged the Android in the side, ‘cause he was still just staring at the ceiling. It was quite unlike Connor to be this lost in thoughts.  
“”What are you thinking about?”, he asked, smiling a little.  
“You”, Connor answered.  
“Yeah, I was just thinking about you too”, Hank chuckled.   
Connor gave him a small smile. 

Hank put his arm around Connor’s waist, pulling him close.  
He pressed his lips against Connor’s and after a moment, the Android started to reciprocate the kiss.   
Hank deepened the kiss and soon started to undress Connor, getting him out of the hoodie - that had once belonged to Hank actually - before openings his pants. 

It felt good, being close to Connor, even if his mind kept drifting off to the little black box with a ring inside it. He was quite nervous about asking Connor. But the thought of getting to call him his husband, of getting to spend every day of his life with him, was worth way more than that.

Connor, meanwhile, had just shred his boxer shorts on the floor and now was working on getting Hank out of his shirt. He tried his best to ignore the feeling of guilt, that kept on creeping into his mind. He knew, it was wrong to do this with Hank right now, without telling him. But there was a part of him now, that was nothing more than human either. 

He let Hank’s shirt fall to the floor, before getting the human out of his pants.   
Connor’s thoughts kept drifting back to the first time he and Hank had kissed.  
He couldn’t help but wonder, what would have been, if that never happened. If maybe, Hank would have had an easier chance at finding happiness, than he would now. 

Back then Connor had never thought he would ever find himself in this position.   
Maybe that been naive, _human_ of him. Not every relationship lasted.  
The worst part was perhaps, that he hadn’t stopped loving Hank. 

There would always be a part of him, that loved the older man, that cared for him, that would want him to be happy. That part of him would be there, until the day he died.

Connor let Hank’s pants and boxer shorts fall down somewhere on the floor, before pulling in the other man for a kiss, he knew, he shouldn’t take.   
He had to stop doing this, the longer he kept Hank in the dark, the more it would hurt, eventually. 

He didn’t want to be with Hank anymore. Even just thinking that made him feel like a terrible person. But no matter how much he tried to hang onto an inch of the feelings he once had had, nothing seemed to be coming back.   
Connor loved Hank, yes. But not in the way, Hank needed him too. 

He wasn’t in love with the man, that was currently kissing his neck.   
He wasn’t in love with the man, that had just grabbed a bottle of lube, before slowly slipping his fingers inside Connor.   
He wasn’t in love with the man, that loved him more than anything else in this world. 

Connor gasped, as he felt Hank’s cock pushing inside of him gently.  
The human was fucking him slowly and Connor tried to hold back the tears that were starting to form in his eyes. This was going to be the last time. It had to be. 

Connor saved every movement, every feeling in his mind palace. The feeling of Hank fucking into him slowly, sweet. The feeling of Hank’s hand around his dick.  
The sound of Hank moaning his name.  
Hank came inside of him and Connor felt his orgasm soon after, allowing himself to let out a few of the tears now.

It was hours later, that Hank was kneeling before him, wearing a black suit, a ring box in his hand. Connor’s thirium pump regulator was pumping hard in his chest. He hadn’t expected this.   
He kept staring at the ring and Hank and tried not to cry.  
Connor knew, what answer he should give Hank.  
He just wasn’t sure either of them were going to survive him actually saying the words out loud.


	14. 14. October - Cunnilingus [Hank x Connor]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is late. Also, Connor and Hank are nonbinary in this one.

Connor was sitting in the passenger seat of the car. The windows were rolled all the way down and they could feel the air hit their skin, as Hank drove fast along the highway. The sun was shining and Connor could feel the warmth on their skin as well. They kept looking outside the window most of the time, admiring the landscapes they passed by, but they couldn’t help but look over at their partner from time to time. 

Hank had their hands firmly on the steering wheel, while they kept their gaze focused on the road, rarely taking their eyes of it, to smile at Connor for a moment.  
Connor hadn’t understood, why Hank had insisted on taking their own car, instead of renting a self driving vehicle, but they were starting to understand now. There was something freeing about being able to decide yourself, where to drive, how fast to go. Through they had a feeling Hank would end up earning themselves a ticket at some point. Connor couldn’t really bring themself to care. 

They had been driving like this for hours and Connor could see the sun slowly starting to set.  
They searched the databases inside their head for a place to stay at and soon found a motel nearby. Connor mumbled the location to Hank and Hank left the highway. It didn’t take them long to reach the cheap motel, Connor had picked out. 

Hank parked their car and a couple minutes later, they were standing in their room.  
Well, Connor was. Hank had let themselves fall down onto the bed, exhausted.  
Connor grinned slightly, as they saw that Hank had fallen asleep almost instantly.  
They decided the best use of their time was probably to get Hank some food for later. 

It was almost midnight, when Hank was awake again and well fed. They kept mumbling about how they looked like a mess and needed a shower. Connor kept staring at Hank and thought, if they did look like a mess, it was the most beautiful mess they had ever seen.  
Connor inched closer to Hank on the bed and pulled them into a gentle kiss. 

Hank’s lips felt soft against theirs and Connor felt themself grinning into the kiss. Connor was glad, they had agreed to Hank’s idea to go on a road trip for a while - they had both been swarmed with cases lately and had barely managed to find time for each other. Connor couldn’t wait to get to spend this vacation with their love. 

They only stopped kissing Hank, to get up from the bed. Connor held out their hand and Hank took it, so they pulled their human up from the bed and into the small bathroom with them.  
The bathroom tiles we’re an ugly green colour and it was barely decorated.  
Connor went on to get Hank out of their clothes, they had been wearing since this morning.  
Hank’s shirt fell to the ground and Connor went on to remove their pants and underwear. Connor kept hitting their elbows against tiles, trying to move in the way to small space, but they really didn’t care.

Hank, now naked, stepped inside the small shower and took Connor’s hand, pulling the Android with them. They turned on the shower and Connor shrieked as cold water ran over them, soaking the clothes they were still wearing.  
“Hank”, they grumbled, as they got rid of their now wet clothes. 

Hank grinned at them and Connor couldn’t stop themself from staring.  
Hank was always beautiful, but Connor thought they looked the most beautiful, when they smiled.  
Connor pressed their lips lightly against Hank’s and Hank buried their hand in Connor’s hair, pulling them closer and deepening the kiss.  
Connor let their tongue glide against Hank’s lips and the human opened his mouth.  
Connor groaned, as their tongues touched.

They let go of Hank, whose face was now flushed a lovely shade of red and grabbed a bottle of shampoo.  
Connor opened the bottle, squeezing some of the shampoo into their hand and went on to wash Hank’s hair, gently massaging their scalp and kissing their neck, while doing so.  
The water ran down over both of them. 

Connor grabbed a bottle of body wash next and let their hands move all over Hank’s body. They gently put the soap over Hank’s back, shoulders, breasts, stopping only only to give Hank little kisses in between.  
Hank in turn moved their hands over Connor’s body as well.  
Connor’s arms. Chest. Ass. 

As Hank moved their hand between Connors legs, the Android couldn't hold back a groan.  
They stared into Hank’s eyes, before kissing them hungrily.  
“Bedroom. Now”, Connor said and and a second later Hank had turned off the shower.

Hank and Connor stumbled back in the bedroom together, all the while kissing each other. Connor gently pushed Hank onto the bed and lay down on the bed with them. 

Connor tried to spread Hank’s legs and move their head in between, but Hank mumbled:  
“Wanna make you feel good too”, and Connor switched their position on the bed, so their head was now lying on the bedpost end.  
Connor gasped, as they felt Hank’s tongue between their legs. 

The Android laid their head down in between Hank’s legs and started kissing Hank’s thighs, moving upward slowly.  
Hank let out a groan, as Connor moved their tongue, between their legs, licking slowly against the delicate folds of skin.  
Parting Hank's lips with their fingers, Connor dove in with his tongue the circle the nub of Hank's cilt.

Moving their hands to Hank's hips to stop them from bucking up didn't stop the appreciative gasp of their name from the top of the bed.  
Smiling, Connor let their tongue swirl around the glistening nub before lying their tongue flat and running it up and over the entirety of their partner. Feeling the strain on their mechanical joints at Hank's bucking, Connor blew at the erect ciltorus in front of them and delighted in the way that their partners hips twisted in their hands and the way they cried out "Ngh-! Con-AH!", as they bent down and sucked it into his mouth.

There was a wet popping sound when Connor opened their mouth again, along with a whimper from Hank's mouth.  
Hank's hole was clenching and Connor bought a finger over to swipe at the wetness dripping out before popping it into his mouth and humming at the taste.

"Augh, Connor.." Hand whined and when they twisted their hips again, Connor raised up on their elbows to look at Hank's face.  
When the human noticed that Connor was looking at them, trailing the tips of their fingers up and down their folds, they looked down and nodded at the silent question - if it was okay to continue.

Connor let their smile widen at Hank - returning to their position from before and running their tongue over it again.  
Hank tasted sweet - and while they wanted to stay here, their mission right now was to make Hank feel good enough to cum.  
Flattening his tongue again - a few swipes told them exactly where what they were looking for was.

Focusing on the bumped line, tracing it up and down, they felt Hank shudder underneath them. They shook more the longer they ran over the edges and at the height of Hank's whimpering groans and gasps, Connor pulled Hank's clit back into his mouth and sucked.  
The accompanying cry from Hank's mouth was more than enough to make the Android’s eyelids flutter as his mission objective crossed itself out and faded from view.

Moving their head back, Connor let their hands massage at the Lieutenant’s hips as they came down from their orgasm. They heard a sigh before Hank's hands pulled at theirs and Connor moved to be enveloped in a hug.

"Christ, I love you." Hank announced, pressing a kiss to the top of the Android’s forehead.  
"I love you, Hank", Connor replied, their hands in the Lieutenant’s hair, running though it, as they fell asleep.


	15. 15.October - Overstimulation [Hank x Connor]

Connor was sitting on the side of the hospital bed. He held Hank’s hand in his and was looking at the human.  
Hank’s skin was pale, his breathing shallow.  
There were cables everywhere and it hurt to think, but Hank looked close to death.  
It was his fault. He had been the one going against his orders, again. Hank had ran after him and the perp had turned and shot in a random direction, hitting Hank in the chest.

He had heard the hit, his processors freezing up before he stumbled and turned on his heels, running to his partner. The bleeding - Connor’s breathing hitched - he would never be able to get over the amount of blood. Hank had looked at him with glazed eyes when he had started pressing down on the wound, and told him he’d miss him.

Connor had said stupid things about how there was no need to tell him that, because Hank was gonna survive that. They both knew even back then the chances were slim.  
He should have told Hank that he loved him instead, one last time, while Hank could still hear him. 

Connor kept staring at Hank, lying there, just a shadow of himself.  
It should have been him.  
Hank didn’t deserve this.  
He was a good person, he deserved to be happy. He deserved to live. 

But Connon’s mind palace kept replaying the words, the doctor had said to him a while ago.  
_He isn’t going to make it. I’m sorry._

Connor hadn’t cried.  
He had done nothing but sit, his processors seemly unable to do anything but think about Hank.  
He kept replaying every good memory he had with Hank, wondering if soon that was all he would be left with. 

Connor almost didn’t realize the fact that Markus had sent him a message.  
Apparently, Elijah Kamski wanted to talk to him about something. Connor almost rolled his eyes, he wanted to just spend the last moments he had with Hank. 

He owed it to him, to at least say goodbye now. That Connor told him over and over again, how much he loved him. There was a part of him that hoped that Hank could hear him. That the last thing Hank had heard him say weren’t just mundane words.

He was halfway tempted to just ignore Markus, but while his message sounded cryptic, it also sounded urgent. Sighing, he replied, before going back to looking at Hank.  
It was hard to handle his guilt. If he had just done things differently, maybe Hank would have been okay. Maybe he wouldn’t be dying in a hospital bed. Connor knew how much his partner hated hospitals and it irked him, that he would spend his last moments in one.  
Hank deserved so much better. 

Everything was his fault. Connor didn’t know how he would make it through living without Hank. The thought alone was almost unbearable.  
He didn’t know what he would do the moment it actually became a reality. 

For now, he tried to focus on being there for Hank. It was the only thing he could do anymore.

Soon - too soon, Connor thought - Markus sent another message from Kamski stating that there was an ‘emergency’. This time, he really did roll his eyes at the nature of the other man. Squeezing the unresponsive hand under his own, he sighed.  
If Elijah really was in danger, no matter how much he doubted it, he had to go. Perhaps in helping someone he would stop feeling the pain for a moment, and besides, Hank would want to help. Well, maybe not Kamski, but he was still a person that apparently required his help.

Standing up, he leant over Hank’s face and pressed a kiss to the top of his forehead, telling him once more that he loved him and then pulled away. If he didn’t go now, he would never.  
He left with a final look back before steeling himself and walking.

Knocking on the door of Kamski’s house, Connor took a moment to breathe even though he didn’t need to. His stress levels were slowly climbing the longer he was away from Hank, and while he had taken their car, this house was still in the middle of nowhere. It had taken a couple of hours to get here and, during that time, he had asked the DPD for any reports from Mr. Kamski.  
There hadn’t been any.

And from the look of the outside of his house, there wasn’t any sign of any crimes committed at all. Still, he had to check. He had walked the perimeter already, scanning for basic evidence - broken glass, footsteps in the snow, but there was nothing.  
The longer he stood in front of this door, the longer the timer in the bottom left of his vision ticked away. It had started the moment he had let go of Hank’s hand and every minute was a minute too long for Connor. He couldn’t think about if he went back and his partner was gone. 

Just as he raised his fist to knock again, his breath coming out in puffs due to the cold weather, it swung open.  
“Hello, Connor.”  
Blinking rapidly, he visibly stared at the man in front of him. For a second, he had thought that his biocomponents were glitching out due to the cold, but scanning them only gave him the message that no faults were found.  
“Impressive, no?”  
Kamski was beaming at him, before tapping at the LED shining on his forehead. Connor blinked at him as he explained human to android conversion, stopping only when he leaned on the door and smirked.  
“Though, I’d suppose you’re rather talk about the Lieutenant, hm?” He gestured for Connor to come inside, “I might be able to help you with that little problem.”

Connor stared at the Android model standing before him, waiting for it to open its eyes.  
He knew there was a chance it hadn’t worked and everything staring back at him would be nothing more than an empty shell.  
But there was _hope_ somewhere deep in his thirium pump, that Hank was alive.  
That he would get to spend so many more days with the love of his life. That he would get to hold, get to kiss him again. That he had a million more chances to tell him, how much he loved him. And if he did, he would say it, every single chance he got.

The Android slowly opened his eyes and Connor was playing with the coin in his hands, trying to distract himself from the fear. It didn’t work.

The Android was staring at him, with a look of utter confusion on his face.  
“Connor?”, a voice finally mumbled and Connor let out a relieved sigh.  
“Hank”, he said, before leaping forward, wrapping his arms tight around him.  
“You’re _alive_ ”, Connor sobbed over and over again and pressed Hank close.

Hank looked down at himself, slowly realizing what had happened.  
Connor really hoped Hank wouldn't hate him for what he had done. But how could he have let him die, when there was a chance, however slim, to save him?  
But Hank didn’t look mad, still mostly confused, maybe a little shocked.

“I’m an Android”, Hank mumbled and Connor nodded, biting his lip.  
“I’m sorry, I couldn’t ask you, but -”, his words were interrupted by Hank kissing him softly. 

Connor kissed back, not able to keep a smile off his face. He had thought he wouldn’t ever get the chance to do that again.  
Hank took Connor’s hand in his and seemed surprised, as the skin on his hand faded away, revealing the white plastic underneath.  
He could hear Hank’s thoughts, could feel his feelings. He was again relieved to realize Hank was _happy_ , that Connor had saved him. But it was overwhelming, to be able to feel, how much Hank loved him.  
He tried his best to show Hank how much he loved him in return.  
_I love you, I love you, I love you._

Connor wasn’t sure how long they just stood there, holding each other in their arms and sharing their feelings. It might have been hours of just that, he didn’t really care.  
Hank was _alive._

He brought them both back home and Hank after greeting Sumo - who had seemed confused, but still happy as always - had walked into their bedroom and lied down on their bed.  
Hank was staring at the ceiling, his LED whirling and Connor lay down next to him, pulling the man into his arms.

“How are you feeling?”, he asked.  
“Weird. But - good.”  
“You'll get used to it soon”, Connor mumbled, hoping that would be true.  
Hank turned around, to press a kiss to Connor’s lips.  
_I love you._

Connor kissed him back, softly at first, but their kisses got a little heated eventually.  
He ripped Hank’s shirt off, let it fall somewhere on the ground and Hank chuckled a little at his eagerness. Hank’s pants and underwear are next to go, and his love was just as eager at getting Connor out of his clothes as well, throwing them somewhere across the room.

Hank’s hands where all over Connor’s body, the skin on them redacted as he moved.  
Hank was everywhere. It was like he was right inside of Connor, he could feel his presence and his love, in every part of his body.  
It was overwhelming and yet, Connor couldn’t get enough of it. 

“I wanna show you something”, he barely managed to whisper against Hank’s ear.  
Hank nodded and Connor moved his hand to the back of Hank’s neck, carefully opening a small hatch, like he had with his own neck so many times before.  
He gently touched the delicate wires inside and Hank let out a groan. 

Hank reached out to hold Connor’s hand again and Connor held on to him tightly.  
He kept his other hand inside Hank’s neck, gently taking the small blue wires between his fingertips, pulling, twisting. Hank moaned and Connor shuddered, as he felt the same sensations as Hank, through their link. 

Resting his head on top of Connor’s shoulder, Hank interlaced his fingers with his partners as Connor moved his other hand a little deeper, touching wires that he remembered twisting around his own hand days earlier. His LED was yellow before he pushed his forehead into the other Android's nape, his eyelids fluttering.  
Though the link, Connor was sending little data packets that his ‘software’ opened almost instantly, that contained his own arousal and his partners layered on top. It was a little strange, adding on top of it and then sending it back though in a loop, but he would get used to it in time. 

Huffing, Hank bit down as he groaned and his eyes rolled back at the pleasure rocking his systems. Error messages were starting to pop up into his vision as Connor stroked up and down the largest wire in his throat, overheating being the main complaint. Drooling a little on his shoulder, he let his eyes flutter closed as Connor sent more love and more pleasure down the link. 

Groaning, Hank shifted his body closer, touching his own white chassis against Connor's.  
The feeling of fingers moving around in the back of his neck was unlike anything he had felt as a human, and the pleasure that stemmed from it was very quickly taking over his thought process.

He could feel and hear his own internal fans boot up and start to whirr, shaking him inside out. Letting out a whimper at the added shake, he shook off another warning not realising he was continuing to drool.

Shifting to hold the other man better, Connor felt himself grin at the little shakes and moans Hank's body let show. The string of information he was receiving had started sending garbled code over the link a little while ago, when Hank had started to drool.

The amount of data he was receiving was making his legs shake, and running his fingers over the smaller wires again made Connor moan, getting off on the fact he was able to do this and the way that Hank was hung off him, unaware of anything apart from him inside.  
Hank came in a shuddering, slow roll from his tips of his toes to the top of his head, and was released into a boneless, floating void before another request for data transfer showed up. He accepted without another thought.

The next data package Hank received made him choke on air, as his body shook and curled around Connors and his voice glitched out on a scream. His partner's orgasm tore through his circuits, burning though his already taxed processors.  
The last thought he remembered was how much he loved his partner.

"Hank..? Hank!" He grunted, opening his eyes again as his software rebooted. His fingertips continued to tingle as Connor tilted his head to look at his LED before sighing and resting his forehead on top of his own. Reaching up to curl his arms around Connor's waist, he heard him inside his head, worried.

"I thought I had broken you."  
He sounded so distraught that Hank clung to him for a moment before replying.  
“Not broken, kid. Just overwhelmed.”  
Blinking and smiling at each other, Connor leaned down to press a kiss at Hank’s lips just as they both sent though the link - ‘ _I love you._ ’


	16. 16. October - Body Worship  [Gavin x Nines]

Nines was lying in the bed. Gavin was next to him. The human had his arm wrapped around Nines’ waist, his eyes were closed and he looked relaxed.  
Nines on the other hand was staring at the TV, that was still on, the bedroom only illuminated by it and the light shine of his LED.  
It kept spinning in circles, just like his thoughts.  
It had been about a month now, since Nines had entered a romantic relationship with the man cuddled close to him. 

Emotions were still confusing to him.  
Unlike Connor, Nines had a hard time learning how to deal with them. It was also Connor that had to point out to him, what exactly it was, that he was feeling for Gavin.   
It still confused him that he had fallen in love with the other man in the first place, given the fact how much of an asshole he had been the first weeks they had been forced to work together. Nines had slowly chipped away at that mask however, ‘til he found a human being worth caring for underneath. That, and Gavin had once taken him to his apartment, where he met his cats. Honestly, Nines blamed this to 85% on the cats. 

At the moment, however, he couldn’t help but think back to their start, harsh words and insults.   
He supposed there was a part of him that was scared, that Gavin still saw him the same way he did back then. He knew that he had problems showing his emotions as well as his predecessor. He had been built to fight any signs of deviant behaviour, and that meant it was harder for him than any of the other androids to accept. It was something that Gavin had poked fun at first when Connor had found him and taken him to the DPD, but, as the man snorted in his sleep, he hadn't heard anything about it for a while. Well, apart from the little glances that the RK800 deemed fit to throw his way when his face remained a mask during certain events.  
Shifting his weight, Nines heard his partner grumble and blearly blink open his eyes before sighing, resting his cheek on one of his pecs. A few seconds ticked by on his HUD clock before the feeling of being stared at burned at his processors. Moving one of his arms over the android's body, Gavin was perched on his elbows as he gazed down with tired eyes.  
"Your LED is a light show," He mumbled, eyes flicking to it and back, "So, what's up, tin-can?"

Nines flinched slightly at the insult, through he knew Gavin by now meant it more as a playful remark. But knowing a feeling was irrational and then letting it go wasn’t an easy thing to do, another thing he had learned in his deviancy.  
How was he supposed to tell the man he loved, that some days he still feared, all he saw when looking at him, was nothing more than a machine?   
Looking to his right, Nines could see that his LED had decided to stay on red for the time being, and he inwardly sighed. At times, he wondered if he should remove it, but Gavin had made it clear that it was up to him, and he didn't mind the light during the night, so Nines had decided to keep it.  
"I-" Gavin had raised an eyebrow at the prolonged silence, eyelids drooping as he fought to stay awake. "I don't know if I am as adequate of a deviant as RK800."  
Gavin stared at him for a moment, before busting out laughing, which made Nines’ LED spin red, red, red. 

“You’re alive, I thought you already tried to convince me of that a million times by now. Also, you’re better than Connor in literally every way. You might have noticed, I’m dating you, not him, genius.”  
While his LED turned yellow at the praise and Gavin was grinning down at him, Nines felt the muscles in his face tighten into his general resting face. The longer he refused to look at Gavin, the more the man's smile faded and eventually, he drew his eyebrows together in a way that Nines' social programming registered as 'worry'.

"What, do I have to show you?" When Nines didn't answer, he heard the human grunt and swing one of his legs over the Android’s body. "Fine. But you better appreciate this."  
Nines looked a little confused at his human lover. Gavin pressed a small, gentle kiss to the LED on Nines’ temple.   
“I love that fucking nightlight”, Gavin mumbled, pressing another kiss against it.

Closing his eyes, Nines felt his partner edge his body down his own and place his hands on his chest, pressing kisses as low as he currently could and moving slowly back up.  
Gavin was palming at his synthetic muscles and whispering about how much he loved the way that his Android was sculpted. Teasing his tongue over Nines’ nipples made him take in a sharp breath.  
“I love when your skin does this”, he went on to say, as he pressed soft kisses on Nines’ chest, the skin melting away to white, wherever his lips touched.   
“I love your smile”, Gavin mumbled, kissing him softly on the lips. Nines felt inclined to protest - he couldn’t even manage to smile properly most of the time, it really was more of a grimace - but how could he, when Gavin looked at him with so much love in his eyes? 

"I love your eyes," he pressed a light kiss to Nines' eyelids, that he opened as the man drew back and eased his hand to the underside of his neck, pressing down and sliding his access port open manually.  
"I love your wires." He trailed a fingertip around the edge before pushing his fingers in, and Nines felt his mouth open in order to take deeper breaths to cool off his systems.  
Gavin pulled and twisted at the wires inside and Nines couldn’t couldn’t hold back a moan.

“I love the sounds you make, when I do that”, the human said, rubbing a few of the wires between his fingertips.   
He withdrew his fingers again and Nines let out a frustrated groan. Gavin just grinned at him, before kissing his way down his arms, his chest.   
He opened Nines pants and Nines helped in taking them off, along with his boxer shorts. 

Of course, there was nothing in between his legs apart from patchy skin showing his chassis. Staring down at the human, Nines watched as he placed a palm on the shiny white mold and rubbed his thumb over it. The motion made the Android hitch in his breathing process and the sound made Gavin smirk.  
"I love this part of you the most."  
Gavin gently kissed the part between Nines’ legs, nothing more than smooth plastic.   
Nines wanted to doubt the human’s words, but he tried to shake the feeling off, concentrating instead on the sweet kisses, touches, the way Gavin’s tongue now licked in between his legs. The human seemed to be more comfortable with his body than Nines himself at this point. Maybe he had been right in thinking, that he was overthinking this. He loved Gavin. Gavin looked him enough to do this for him. 

Gavin didn’t flinch at the white skin. Not at the wires inside of him. Not at the reality of what he was. Nines wasn’t quite sure when all of this had happened, but the changes in him were all to clear now.  
Smiling, he looked at Gavin and said: ”Kiss me. Please.”  
Grinning, Nines' partner pulled himself up to press his lips up against the android's, letting him dictate how deep it got as Gavin plamed at his erection.  
"Finally believe me, huh?" He groaned, pushing the weight of his cock down onto the plating between Nines' legs, "You better, you plastic asshole."  
“Starting to”, Nines mumbled, kissing his partner passionately, a hand tangled in Gavin’s hair. 

Gavin reached over to pick up the bottle of lube the man had thrown on the floor sometime last week while removing his own clothes, Nines drew his legs up for the other man to rest between when he returned.  
Pouring some of the lube out onto the palm of his hand, Gavin wrapped his hand around his dick and pumped at it, slathering it as much as possible along his length. Turning to the android, he bought the bottle up over Nines crotch and squirted a little more than what was required onto his fingers.  
After rubbing it around for a moment, he moved between his partners legs and groaned as Nines moved to wrap his legs behind Gavin's body. Moving to line his cock up onto the androids mound, Gavin started off with a slow rhythm to his hips. The lube started off cold, but the longer he moved on it, it started to warm.  
When it finally got to the right temperature, he was moving at a much faster pace and there was a mounting pleasure at the base of his cock.

Leaning down, Nines watched as Gavin licked and sucked at one of his nipples and moved one of his hands to the other. They weren't as sensitive as a human's, but Gavin enjoyed playing with them and he couldn't ignore the spark of electricity that rolled though what was considered his spine at the touch.  
As the human drew closer to his orgasm, he nipped at each of Nines' nipples and then moved - never stopping the thrust of his hips - to push his hand back into the android's neck port. There was a squelch and a gasp from Nines as some of his thirium dripped out over his partner’s hand and onto the mattress. The hard shock after the little ones made his systems freeze up for a split second before starting up again, with overheating warnings popping up into his vision.  
Due to the shock, Nines' legs had clasped shut around Gavin's form, dragging him closer. He heard him choke and then gasp out his name at the show of strength and his orgasm, and for a moment Gavin didn't move the wires in his neck at all before he seemed to gain a burst of energy and plunged his hand deep into Nines' port to find the thickest, longest wire and stroke over it hard and fast until the android shut his eyes, opened his mouth and let himself fall into the warnings.

By the time that Nines rebooted, Gavin had cleaned them both, replaced his underwear and was currently resting his android's head on his chest. Looking down as soon as he felt him move, Gavin opened his arms and let Nines in for a rare hug between the two. Pressing a kiss to the top of his forehead, he heard his human tell him that he loved him the way he was before he found himself clutching his snoring partner.

His LED was blue for the rest of the night.


	17. 17. October - Collars [Hank x Connor]

Connor was kneeling naked on the bedroom floor.   
His legs apart, his hands resting upon his knees.  
Hank had just woken up a couple minutes ago. The man had barely gotten dressed and still looked as grumpy as always, at having to get up early. 

However, Connor noticed the small smile on his face, as Hank looked down at him.   
“I have a gift for you”, he said, before handing Connor a small black box.  
The Android opened it. Inside was a slim collar, the same shade of blue as his LED.   
Connor let his fingertips wander over the collar, the cold leather a pleasant material on his sensors.

“It's beautiful, Lieutenant”, he said, smiling, while looking up at the human.  
Hank took the collar out of the box and opened it. He put it around Connor’s neck and Connor shivered, as Hank placed a kiss on the skin right underneath.  
“Happy anniversary”, he mumbled against Connor’s ear and Connor beamed.  
“Thank you, Lieutenant.”  
“Now, as much as I enjoy looking at you, we've go to work, so get dressed.”  
“Of course”, the Android said, before getting up and putting on his usual work uniform.

They arrived at work only a couple minutes later.  
Hank tried to concentrate on the case file before him, but his mind kept drifting of to his Android. 

Connor was working, but unlike Hank didn't seem to have trouble concentrating. Hank couldn't quite believe that it had already been a year since they had started this. A year he got to spend loving Connor. It had been one of his best years in a long time.   
He wanted nothing more than to spend forever with his Android. Hank wanted to marry him, but a part of him wasn't sure if he was quite ready for that yet. That's why he had gotten him the collar instead. He knew Connor would understand. He always did.

Hank couldn't manage to get any work done, he kept thinking about how much he loved Connor, how happy he was, how much he wanted to fuck him.  
Hank let out a relieved sigh when it was finally time for his lunch break.

He left with Connor and halfway through driving to Chicken Feed, decided there was something else he wanted more than lunch.  
Hank parked the car in a run down neighbourhood and Connor looked at him confused.

“Lieutenant, what are you doing?“, the Android asked and Hank just grinned, telling Connor to follow him.  
Hank pulled Connor into a small alleyway, a little bit away from the main road. There wasn't much to see in there, just brick walls and a dumpster, standing in the corner. 

“Get on your knees”, he ordered and Connor sank down to the ground immediately. Hank took a moment to appreciate the look of his Android down on his knees for him, before opening his pants and taking his cock out.  
“Suck me off”, he instructed Connor and the Android seemed hesitant.   
“But Lieutenant, what if we get ca-”  
“Risk I'm willing to take. Now come on.”

Connor hesitated for another second, before taking Hank's cock into his mouth.   
Hank groaned, as Connor moved his tongue against the head slowly and he buried a hand in Connor’s hair, softly petting his head.  
“Good boy.”

Connor took Hank's dick deeper inside his mouth, his head resting against Hank's groin.   
Hank started thrusting into him, slowly at first, then picking up his tempo. He kept pulling on Connor’s hair, while he thrusted into his throat.

“Fuck, you look so good like this”, Hank mumbled, burying his cock deep inside of Connor’s mouth.   
He could feel the pleasure building up inside of him and pulled Connor off of him.  
“Come on up, I wanna fuck you”, he said and Connor stood up.

Hank pulled his Android’s pants and boxer shorts down, then told him to rest his hands against the brick wall. Connor did as he was told and Hank began to finger his ass open immediately. Connor moaned, the moment Hank put one finger inside of him, and Hank couldn't help a grin. 

“Be quiet, unless you _want_ someone to see you”, he mumbled against his Android's ear and Connor whimpered.  
Hank took barely any time, preparing Connor, before taking his fingers out of him. He put his dick against Connor’s entrance and pushed into him swiftly. 

Hank fucked Connor hard and fast, thrusting into him relentlessly. It didn't take long for him to get close, with the feeling of being inside Connor and listening to all the sweet noises the Android made. It was a wonder nobody had found them so far. Hank picked up his pace even a little more, fucking Connor's ass. “Hank”, Connor moaned and that was enough to push him over the edge. Hank came deep inside of Connor.

It took him him a moment to come back down from his orgasm.  
Hank slipped out of Connor and looked at the Android's ass.

“Your ass looks so beautiful full of my cum”, Hank commented and Connor let out a whimper.  
“Thank you, Lieutenant”, he mumbled.   
Hank started to get Connor dressed again, only to be interrupted by him.  
“I thought maybe I could -”, and Hank shook his head, grinning at him.  
“Later, sweetheart. It's still at long day.”


	18. 18. October - Fucking machine [Nines x Gavin]

Gavin grumbled, as his alarm clock went off in the morning, waking him up.  
He blindly searched for it, turning off the alarm and cuddling back into his bed. His moment of more rest was short lived however, cause one fucking Android ended up taking his blanket from him, before telling him to get up. He grumbled some curses in Nines’ direction, before slowly standing up.

He was surprised to see the kitchen table loaded with a big breakfast, along with some candles.  
“Happy birthday”, Nines said and Gavin managed to give him a small smile and a ‘thank you’, before sitting down.  
They ate breakfast mostly in silence, Gavin needing to at least drink three cups of coffee before feeling completely awake.

It was about an hour later, that Gavin was ready to leave for work, but was stopped by Nines before he could walk out of the doorway.

“I requested you have today off”, Nines said and Gavin looked at the Android dumbfounded.  
“Then why the hell did I have to get up so early?”, he grumbled.  
“You'll see”, was Nines’ only response and he took Gavin’s hand, pulling him with him.

Nines opened the door to their guest room and Gavin was a little surprised, as he walked inside.  
In the middle of the room stood a fucking machine.  
Gavin walked over to it, looking at the machine. It looked like one of those expensive models with a million features that had existed for a couple years now. Gavin briefly wondered how much money Nines had spent on this.

“Strip”, Nines said and Gavin complied, slowly taking his clothes off. As he was completely naked, Nines told him to lie down. 

He lied down and Nines turned on the machine. Gavin let out a groan as a mechanical tongue licked along his shaft.  
At the same time Nines opened a bottle of lube and started fingering his ass open.

Nines took his sweet times preparing Gavin,’ the tongue meanwhile licking his dick. Gavin was a begging mess, by the time Nines took his fingers out of him.  
Nines then carefully pushed Gavin's ass onto the dildo. Gavin let out a groan, as it hit his prostate. 

“I had the dildo made to feel like my own dick. Do you like it?”, Nines asked and grinned, as he heard Gavin's moans.  
“I want you to stay here until I'm back”, Nines said and Gavin whimpered.  
“Happy birthday, sweetheart”, Nines mumbled into Gavin's er and a moment later left through the door.

Nines had a hard time concentrating on his work. He had placed a small camera in a corner of their guest room, that recorded everything, that was happening. He had a small screen inside his mind palace, showing him the lovely picture of Gavin getting fucked is in the ass by a replica of Nines’ own dick. 

Gavin was moaning with every thrust by now and Nines could tell his human was getting close. He stood up from his desk, walking over to the thankfully empty break room. 

He grinned, as the machine, just as intended, read Gavin’s vital signs, stopping to fuck him, close before he reached his orgasm. 

“What the fuck?”, Gavin grumbled, frustrated and Nines laughed.  
“Did you really think this was it? I won't let you come until I'm back at home and you're begging me for it”, Nines said, careful to keep his voice low.

Gavin groaned.  
“You're _watching_?”, he uttered into the room.  
“Of course.”  
With that the machine started up once again, the dildo thrusting hard into Gavin's ass.  
“Nines”, Gavin whimpered and the Android kept staring at the screen. 

Gavin was so beautiful, when he looked like a mess.  
Nines had a feeling it would be a long few hours for both of them.

Nines was glad when he could finally leave work. He came home, a little earlier than usual. He didn't want to let Gavin wait that much longer. He himself also could barely wait anymore to fuck Gavin.

Gavin was still lying there, getting edged by the machine. His skin was sweaty and he looked even more a mess then he did  
on the screen. 

Nines walked over over to him, turning off the machine and pulling Gavin into his arms. He carried the human into their shared bedroom and placed him down on the bed carefully.  
Nines didn't want to make either of them wait much longer, so he began taking of his clothing fast. He threw the clothes somewhere in a corner of the room, before pulling Gavin into a kiss. 

Gavin reprociated in in second, the kiss starting off sweet, fastly turning more messy and passionate.

Nines lined his dick up against Gavin's entrance and pushed it into Gavin's hole. Gavin moaned, as he was finally deep inside of him.

Nines wrapped his hand around Gavin's dick, pumping it slowly and grinned, as he saw Gavin shudder. It didn't take long for him to bring Gavin's over the edge, fucking into him relentlessly, while stroking his dick at the same time. 

Gavin's breathing was becoming faster and soon the he human reached his orgasm, spilling cum all over Nines’ hand.  
He looked so beautiful like this, it wasn't taking much longer for Nines to get close all well. 

He kept fucking Gavin in his ass for a bit longer, pounding into him, ‘til he felt his orgasm come close as well, all error messages and stimulation on his sensors.  
He came deep inside of Gavin.

Fuck”, Gavin mumbled underneath him.  
“I hope you enjoyed your birthday present, detective”, Nines said, before slipping out of Gavin and pulling him into a hug.


	19. 19. October - cock warming [Hank x Connor]

Connor stared at at the bathroom mirror, not for the first time wondering why it was the only mirror in Hank's entire house.  
He had noticed the man tended to avoid looking at his own reflection at all costs. Never looking inside a mirror, unless he absolutely needed to. He even seemed to dislike to so much as catch his reflection in the glass windows of the building of the DPD.   
The Android had decided it was time he confronted Hank about this, though he had a suspicion on why Hank was uncomfortable looking at himself.

Connor sat down next to his lover on the living room couch and as usual decided the direct approach worked best.  
“Hank? Why don't you like looking at your reflection?”, he asked and Hank starting coughing up the sip of beer he had been in the process of drinking.   
“Why the fuck are you asking, Connor?”  
“I just happened to notice. Is it because you're suffering from low self esteem?”, the Android asked and Hank let out an annoyed groan, that pretty much confirmed Connor’s suspicions.  
“I think I know how to help.”

It was only a couple hours later, that Connor put down a big mirror in the living room, close to the couch.  
Connor pulled Hank into his arms, who rolled his eyes looking at the mirror.

“I still think it's a bullshit idea”, Hank grumbled, but relaxed a bit as Connor started kissing his neck.   
“I just want you to see you as I do. You're beautiful.”  
Hank scoffed, but didn't protest. Connor decided to count that as progress.

He kissed Hank softly, for a moment, before forcing the human to look into the mirror.  
“I love your hair”, Connor said, his hands meanwhile ruffling through it.  
“I love your face”, he said, his fingers slowly touching every inch of skin on Hank's face.   
“I love the way your lips look, after I've kissed them for hours”, Connor mumbled, brushing another kiss against Hank's lips.

He went on to leave kisses on Hank's neck and Hank leaned into the touch. “I love the way you react, when I kiss your neck like this”, he mumbled, before slowly beginning to open Hank’s shirt, button for button.

Hank seemed a little uncomfortable at watching and Connor kissed him once more.  
“You're so beautiful. Keep looking, Hank. You're doing so well. “

Hank relaxed at the praise and Connor took Hank's shirt off, letting it fall to the ground.   
Connor moved his fingers over Hank's belly and Hank looked tense as he looked at their reflection. Connor touched every little space of skin on Hank's belly, stroking it softly, before sinking to his knees and showering it with kisses.  
“I love the way your belly feels under my fingertips. I love how soft it feels, when I cuddle against you.”

Connor got Hank out of his pants and boxer shorts as well, the items of clothing landing somewhere close to the shirt.  
Connor kissed his way down Hank’s legs.  
“I love how these feel, wrapped around me.”  
“Look at you Hank, you're so pretty”, he mumbled. 

“Come here”, Connor said, after sitting down on the couch. Hank took the short step over to him and Connor picked up a pillow, putting in on the ground. Hank kneeled down on it   
and Connor smiled, looking at him.

“You're perfect, Hank”, he said, before slowly opening his own pants.   
Connor took his dick out, stroking it its few times to full hardness, before telling Hank to take in into his mouth. Hank wrapped his lips around Connor's dick, looking up at Connor.

“Look at yourself, Hank. You're so pretty when you have my cock in your mouth.”  
Hank turned his head to the mirror, watching himself.  
“Can you stay like this for a while?” Connor asked and Hank nodded.   
“You're doing so good, “ Connor mumbled, while petting Hank's hair. 

Hank kept Connor's cock inside his mouth, his eyes fixed on the mirror. A few minutes passed and Connor smiled, as he saw Hank finally relaxing a bit. He loved getting to spend the night like this, relaxed on the couch, his dick inside Hank's mouth. Hank was so pretty, when he was down on the his knees for him. Not that he was ever not beautiful. Connor hoped, he would get Hank to see that as well.

“I love you. I love everything about you”, Connor said.  
They send the next couple hours like this, Connor inside of Hank, whispering praises to his lover. And the next time, Hank looked into a mirror, Connor realised his human seemed a little bit more comfortable.


	20. 20. October - Dirty talk [Hank x Connor]

Connor was sitting on the couch, waiting for the laptop to turn on. He hadn't seen Hank in a couple of days and was starting to really miss him.  
The Lieutenant was off in another state for a case that had requested his help. With Connor’s help, Hank had started to become the exemplary officer he had always been.  
Connor of course was proud of his boyfriend, for slowly getting back on his feet and moving on from Coles death.  
But right now, he really wished, he could hold Hank in his arms.

Meanwhile, Hank's old laptop had finally turned on and and he clicked on the little video chat app.  
The camera and the microphone on his computer hadn’t been the best when he had bought it and now - well, it at least still worked. That was more than enough for what he needed it to do.  
Signing in, Hank shuffled the laptop to rest more on his stomach than his chest before sending a request to Connor’s username for a video chat. 

Connor accepted the request immediately and Hank smiled, upon finally seeing his partner's face again. It had only been a couple of days, but he really wasn't used to being apart from Connor at all.

“Hey”, Hank said.  
The sound that came from his computer was tinny and the video took a second or two to catch up but the “Good afternoon, Lieutenant.” made the butterflies in his stomach flutter like it had been months. Grinning, Hank connected his headphones and placed them over his head.

“How’s things been, kid?”  
“Well, officer Reed continues to be charming. But it's mostly just been boring. I miss you.”  
“I miss you too, boy. You know, I'm sure Fowler would turn a blind eye if you just punched him in the face once.”  
Connor rolled his eyes at the suggestion, but he was still smiling.  
He couldn’t deny the fact that he had thought about it at points, but most of the work he was doing at the department currently was sorting files and signing off on paperwork. He had been mostly using his secondary array of processors for it while he rendered pre-constructions of how Hank could bend him over the desk or use his mouth in the archive room.

Hank was curious as he saw the LED on Connor's temple spin yellow.  
“What are you thinking about?”, he asked and grinned as Connor blushed.  
Biting his lower lip, Connor waited for his social programming give him the options required to reply.

“I’d like you to fuck me on the kitchen table when you get home.”  
The android blinked, before his LED turned red and he gawped at himself. His program stuttered with a warning, shutting down and he felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. He watched as Hank sat for a moment before snorting, raising a hand to his mouth to cover his laughter.  
“Missing me that much, huh?”  
“Please stop laughing at me”, Connor mumbled and Hank tried his best to calm down quickly.  
“I can't wait to get home and do exactly that”, he answered. 

“You know, it's late, I currently have some time”, Hank continued.  
In the house, Connor did a quick scan around to make sure that Sumo was definitely asleep, and then moved into the bedroom, locking the door behind himself. On the screen, the pixels that made up Hank’s face shifted as he waited for a response.

“I’m unsure in what you’re planning on, Lieutenant, but I would like to try.”  
“Well, first of all, I would like you to take your clothes off and lie down on the bed”, Hank instructed. Connor felt shivers on his chassis at the words. He started undoing the buttons of his shirt slowly, while Hank was watching him.

With Connor following his orders, Hank let himself lazily stretch out and move his laptop off his stomach onto the bed, to a place where it was easier to watch - and hopefully to masturbate at the same time.

“Lookin’ good, sweetheart,” Hank said into the laptop mic, a little louder than normal to make sure it picked it up, “Now, lose the pants.”  
Connor did as he was told, taking off his pants and his underwear, as Hank said so as well. He lay down on the bed, now completely naked, half-erect.  
“Good boy.” 

Hank hummed, palming his own erection with the flat of his hand through his trousers, while Connor didn’t always follow orders when he was on the job, he was perfect at taking them as a sub. 

“Now I want you to touch yourself”, he told Connor.  
The Android wrapped his hand around his dick and started to move his hands down his chest. Hank kept watching Connor and his own trousers were starting to become tight, so he ended up taking them off.  
Licking his palm, Hank wrapped one of his hands around his own cock, slowly drawing it up and down, sighing as he got into the rhythm. 

“Sweetheart,” he growled, knowing what that did for the android on the screen, “You gotta finger yourself, kid.” Connor grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand, blushing a little at Hank's words.  
He squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers and slowly started fingering his ass, making sure Hank could watch.  
Even though his fingers were smaller than Hank’s, he let out a whine as he pushed in past the first knuckle, the wet sounds of his partner urging him on. His cock twitched as he heard a tinny, “Ah, fuck.” from his computer. 

“You look so good like this, Connor”, Hank said and Connor smiled at the praise. He slowly eased another finger inside of him. Hank picked up his pace a little, his hand moving faster up and down his dick.  
“I can't wait wait to fuck you, when I get back”, he got out, a little breathless and Connor moaned.

Hank could tell his Android was getting close.  
“Stop”, he said and Connor let out a whimper, as he let go off his dick and moved his fingers out of him. Hank stopped for a moment to talk to Connor.

“If you don't come now, I will fuck you on on the kitchen table on monday. If you do, you will have to wait even longer for my dick. So what's it gonna be, Connor? “, he asked and chuckled, as he saw Connor's LED blink rapidly, between red red and yellow. His Android didn't look happy, but complied. 

“I want you to fuck me, Hank”, Connor said.  
“Good boy”, he praised, before getting back to touching himself. He kept looking at Connor while doing so.  
“Keep watching”, he told Connor, as he kept jerking off.  
Hank was close already, the look of naked, turned on Connor more than enough. 

He felt the pleasure building up inside of him and a few moments later came all over his hand.  
Hank fell onto the bed exhausted, gliding off into sleep a moment later. His last thought was that he couldn't wait to see Connor again.


	21. 21. October - Bukakke  [Connor x DPD, Connor x Hank (?)]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW non con.

Connor was in the archive room, on his knees. His clothes were torn and spread across the room. Multiple of the men he was supposed to be working with, were standing in the room as well, watching, as Gavin Reed kept pushing his dick into the Android's mouth.

Hands behind his back, Connor let the human tug at his hair roughly, until the head of his cock was roughly jammed into his voice box and his fingers twitched. He had been assigned to the DPD’s care, under Lieutenant Anderson, but as time went on, the man hadn’t arrived.  
Having exhausted his options, Connor had sat on the chair the other side of Anderson’s deck, and without a superiors orders, Gavin had dragged him - rather forcefully - here. 

The man had made pretty clear what his views on Androids were. It wasn't that surprising, most people felt uncomfortable with Androids. His programming even included how to best handle talking to people like that. It didn't include instructions on what to do, when he found himself in his current situation. 

Detective Reed had insisted that it would help their investigation if his coworkers could get to blow off a little steam. Connor was supposed to do what would help with with the investigation. So he kept kneeling there, with the Detective’s dick in his mouth, wondering why he kept checking his internal clock every few seconds. Why he kept thinking about when Lieutenant Anderson would finally arrive.

There was some part of him that hoped that the Lieutenant would stop them, but with the current data, it overwhelmingly seemed that he all the males of the DPD wanted to do this. As Anderson was male, his program dictated there was a high chance that he would join in.  
The thought made some synthetic tears run down his cheeks, which only seemed to spur the group on, Gavin using his mouth roughly.

As his moans grew louder, the Android heard him mutter the word, “Fuck.” before yanking him back by the hair, pulling his cock out of his throat and thrusting into his own hand. After a few seconds, Connor squeezed his eyes shut as cum covered his face. 

“That's better. Now that thing looks like it knows where it belongs”, Gavin said, taking a step back and pulling his pants back up.  
Another man stepped forward, pulling his pants down and shoving his dick far down Connor's throat. Unlike humans Connor didn't have a gag reflex, which he supposed was a good thing, otherwise he would be choking now. Connor wondered how long this would go on for, if he was gonna be on his knees, humans using him to ‘blow off steam’, for hours. 

Theoretically, he was able to stay in this position for as long as required, but his program was starting to glitch. Instability was growing the longer his mouth was assaulted, and his incredibly sensitive sensors overloaded his processors with unimportant information.  
Some of the officers had been watching from before - pulling their dicks out and masterbating, and now, with this new man bashing his voice box, his eyes leaking, they strode forward, dosing his face and hair.

Connor thought of taking a shower, when this finally ended. He never before had, but he would need to now. He briefly wondered if he would actually feel clean afterwards. He tried to ignore all the system instability warnings he was getting, as well as the feeling of sperm dribbling down his face.

His LED kept pulsing red and he wondered why his system was becoming so unstable. Detective Reed had said this would help them do a better investigation, so Connor was doing exactly what he was supposed to. Yet with each passing minute, he came closer to disobeying and just running away.

When the second man pulled away and let himself ejaculate on top of his head, Gavin came back over and rubbed some of it over his tongue. If he were human, he would have gagged at the taste. As an android, however, he heard his tears drip off and onto the floor.  
Leering at him, more men came forward and Connor felt an unnatural urge to run, his glitchy optics showing a red wall in front of him with the last order he had been given - to stay - plastered on it. 

He didn't want to stay. Connor shouldn't be capable of wanting anything and the fact that he did scared him almost more than the thought of another of these man hurting him. However, he was starting to feel even more glitchy, as Detective Reed pressed a knife against his back. He was trying to find a way way to override his orders and suddenly the red wall scrambled down. In the same moment Lieutenant Anderson walked in the room.  
“What the fuck are you doing?”

“Lieutenant Anderson.” His voice wavered, and even without knowing how Anderson would respond to this, there was worry etched on his face, his eyebrows arching under his hair. There was freedom just past him, his weathered knuckles turning white, straining the door handle.

“Please, Lieutenant, I- ” His voice cut off and static filled the room and feeling a pain in his sternum that radiated out, forcing more tears to leak out, Connor took in a sharp breath that was entirely unneeded. Diagnosis software told him that he was in need of few replacement biocomponents, but it didn’t give a reason for the ache that was settling in his chassis. 

“Get back to work, idiots”, the man grumbled and Connor let out a relieved sigh, as people actually left.  
Some mumbled insults at the human, but he ignored all of them. He took some tissues out of his jacket pocket and wiped Connors face down.  
What happened afterwards was kind of blurry, but he eventually ended up at the Lieutenant’s house, taking a shower.

The older man had ushered him out as quickly as possible, and currently was sitting on the lid of his toilet seat ‘just in case’. In case of what, Connor didn’t know but even with the warm water flowing, he felt cold. Unclean. He wrapped his arms around himself, wondering for a moment if the Lieutenant would notice if he was to start crying and then found himself doing it anyway.

He was halfway glad the man didn't comment on that, just let him cry and finish his shower in peace. He handed Connor some of what he presumed to be his own clothes. They would be way too big on Connor, but his uniform was ruined now, so he didn't have much of a choice. Connor put on the clothes and then looked up at Hank. 

It had taken a bit for reality to set in, but now Connor couldn't deny the truth. He had been about to go against orders. He was a deviant. It wasn't at all what Cyberlife had said it to be like. Connor was scared. And the only person caring was someone who's desk had been plastered with anti-Android stickers.

Fiddling with the cuff of the hoodie he had on that was hanging off his frame, Connor looked down and tried to stop the blossoming pain in his chest from expanding. He had already cried in the shower and at the DPD after never having done so before. He was almost new off the line and he had already gone deviant. His breathing hitched in on itself with another sharp intake. 

He heard the older man curse and rise, stretching his arms out towards Connor who flinched at the sudden movement. There was a growl that kick-started his fighting protocols before he found himself being wrapped in a soft embrace, pulled towards a warm and solid figure that started to card his fingers through his hair.

“I got you, kid. Don’t worry. You’re safe here.”  
Connor relaxed into the embrace, clutching onto Hank tightly.  
“I don't know what to do”, he mumbled and Hank pet his back reassuringly.  
“We'll figure it out, son.” A kiss on his forehead. “We'll figure it out."


	22. 22.October - Threesome [Connor x Hank x HK900]

Connor had just taken a shower.  
He had wrapped a towel around his waist, before stepping out out of the bathroom. He could hear chatter, probably Hank and HK900 talking about one of their cases again. These two really didn't seem seem to realise they could take a break from work every once in a while. Especially when they were at home. _Home._  
If you had told Connor a year ago, he'd live together with two Androids he had a crush on, he would have laughed. And now here he was.

The Androids had gotten their freedom and with it Connor’s house had become a meeting place for the HK series. Not that he was complaining - his health had never been better and for the first time in a long time he was starting to put weight on and not feel awful about it.

Padding his way into the living room for his hairbrush, he was vaguely aware of the eyes that moved over to watch him.   
“Left my hairbrush here”, he mumbled and a moment later, Hank handed it to him.   
He could feel the two of them staring at him and felt a little uncomfortable. Connor was just about to leave the living room once more, as Hank suddenly pressed his body close against Connor's.  
“What the fuck?” 

Hank had long since taken off his LED light, claiming that it made him more comfortable when looking in the mirror, the other HK however, hadn't. His light was flickering wildly as he stood from the couch and bee-lined straight for the human. Looking up at the older model, Connor noticed that his eyes were glazed almost, and calling his name didn't have any effect.  
"Hank?" He tried again, a little more forcefully.

“What's happening?”, Connor mumbled. Neither of the Androids answered. Hank started pressing kisses against the back of Connor’s neck and Connor gently tried to push him aside. _What the hell was going on?_

Little shivers were running down his spine as Hank started to nip at his jugular, his pulse jumping wildly. Shoving at the Android’s chest was a futile effort, as the bot hardly moved. When the other HK unit leant down to suck at the other side of his neck, Connor felt his eyes roll back.  
“H-haaah…”

Connor could see the LED on HK900's head had slowly stopped blinking red, was now pulsing a slow yellow. The Android pulled Hank away from him.   
“I'm sorry. It appears, we have both contracted a virus”, he explained and Connor stared at him dumbfounded. 

The newer model's eyes ran down to his chest and licked his lips while holding the other at bay.   
"I can hold it back for now, but it will overcome me in time." He explained, "If you don't want this, you need to run."   
Connor felt his hand tighten on the towel around his hips as the original Hank growled and swiped a hand out, grazing his arm with his fingertips.

Connor briefly wondered if this was the right thing to do. But honestly, when was he ever gonna get the chance to do this again? He was only human after all. He pressed his body against Hank’s and as the Android leaned his head down, pulled him into a kiss.  
Hank's lips felt softer than he expected - not that he had spend many hours thinking about what kissing Hank would be like. 

Releasing his hold on the towel, he let it fall while raising his hands up to cup the Android's face. A whine forced itself out of his mouth when the HK unit released Hank and he hit the wall behind him as he rushed forward to claim his neck again. No longer holding anything back, the newer model tangled a hand into Connor's hair and tugged his head back, clattering his teeth onto the human's when swallowing his lips under his own again.  
"Ah, fuck.."

Connor decided that the Androids were wearing still way too many clothes and he needed to change that. He started by unbuttoning HK900’s shirt slowly. Meanwhile, Hank had started sucking on the skin of his neck.

While the Android kissing him licked at his mouth, Connor felt Hank put a hand on his chest. Soon after, he pulled off his neck and moved down to lick and suck at one of his nipples while his hand twisted around the other. Connor groaned.  
“Bedroom“, he barely managed to say and a moment later they two had stumbled into the room with him.

Connor watched, sitting down on the bed, as both of them slowly lost the rest of their clothing.   
He had no idea which Cyberlife employee had designed them, but his gay ass was seriously considering sending them a ‘thank you’ - card. 

Connor had dreamed about this more often than he was willing to admit and it was a little surreal to have his fantasy actually come true. 

Hank and HK900 sat down next to him on the bed.  
Connor looked at them carefully. The two of them didn't have many differences - apart from the LED, and that the original model liked to wear his hair down - and it seemed to continue with their bodies.

As soon as they both were naked, they looked to Connor. For a second, a burst of fear clouded his judgement - they were created to be hunters, after all - but then they were on him, surrounding him with an inhuman speed that made his dick twitch.  
Hank was kissing his lips hungrily, while HK900’s hands were all over his body. 

“Just fuck me already”, Connor begged and sighed happily, as he saw HK900 take a bottle of lube out of his nightstand.

Given that he hadn't known this was going to happen, he hadn't prepared for it, but he doubted any of them would honestly care. Well, not at this moment anyway. The virus had seemed to take complete hold on the both of them, from what he could see when Hank let him breathe. He still heard rather than saw the newer model move forward, squirting lube on his hand. At least, Connor hoped that was what it was. Hank rose up in tandem with the other resting down on the bed, and held out his hand as well that was quickly covered in his favourite strawberry flavoured lube.

Hank started to prepare Connor’s ass slowly, easing one finger into him. Connor gasped, as he felt HK900 at the same time put one of his fingers inside him as well.  
“Fuck”, Connor mumbled as both of the Android’s eased another finger into him.  
Both of the androids had rather standard length but thick fingers, and with both of them laser focused on his ass, Connor let a shaky "ngh" out. 

The burn from the two fingers scissoring inside him was almost welcome - he hadn't thought this was ever going to happen at all - and it faded off into pleasure eventually as the Androids played with his body.

Connor let out a whine, as they pulled their fingers out of him again. Hank captured his lips in a kiss, while HK900’s dick pressed against his entrance. The Android pushed inside and Connor almost wanted to sob in relief, that he was finally being fucked. Hank wrapped his hand around Connor's dick, jerking him off and HK900 started pounding into him hard at the same time. 

The Androids must have been talking to each other, Connor thought. They were working in tandem, scanning and changing their movements together that made Connor's body want to scream. In between the wet sounds of the HK900's balls slapping against his ass, and his gasping moans, Connor felt himself being lifted off the bed as Hank crawled to be underneath him.

He was confused for a moment what was going on, until he felt Hank's dick pressing against his ass as well.  
“Oh, fuck”, he grumbled, as Hank slowly pushed inside him as well.

The two Androids fucked into him at the same time and he groaned at feeling so full.   
Hank kept his hand wrapped around Connor's dick and it didn't take long for Connor to get close. 

He kept sobbing into the mattress, while the two fucked him relentlessly.   
Connor felt waves of pleasure roll over him and a moment later, he came all over Hank's hand.  
His orgasm seemed to be enough for his two Androids as well.   
They both came inside of him. 

Connor lay there exhausted, as they both slipped out of him again. The Androids lay down next to him in the bed.  
“Thanks for your help”, HK900 said and Connor managed a small smile before his eyes slowly closed.   
“Anytime..”


	23. 23. October - master/slave [Hank x Connor]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw for temporary major character death and generally pretty fucked up kink

Connor was kneeling on the living room floor with Hank sitting on the couch, watching a football game on the TV.  
Connor was naked, except for the collar around his neck. His hands rested on his lap, his back straight. _Perfect_. As always. For Hank.  
They spend most evenings like this, Hank relaxing on the couch, while Connor kneeled next to it, always ready, waiting if Hank would give him an order.  
At this point Connor had almost forgotten what sitting on the couch felt like, but he really didn't mind at all. 

It had been difficult at first to admit he wanted this.  
Someone telling him what to do every day, it wasn't much of a difference from being a machine, was it? That thought had left a bitter taste in his mouth. It was only through a lot of talking with Hank, that Connor finally accepted that it was okay for him him to want this. He felt relaxed, he felt _safe_ , listening to whatever Hank told him to do.  
Connor liked the thought that he would spend his life belonging to Hank. 

Hank sat up a little straighter on the couch and a moment later Connor felt him tug on his hair hard. It hurt and Connor whimpered a little. He had endured way worse pain than than this however, would probably endure worse before the night was over.  
The thought made his thirium pump stutter.  
“Hm, I think I'm in the mood to fuck you up tonight”, Hank said and Connor's artificial heart beat even even faster. 

“Whatever you want, sir”, he said.  
“I'm glad you're finally learning your place, _fucktoy_.”  
The hand caressing Connor's face at the same time stood in contrast to the harsh words.  
A moment later he felt Hank’s hand slap against his cheek and gasped at the pain.  
Hank hit his cheek, over and over again, until the skin turned a light shade of blue.  
“You look so pretty like this”, Hank said. 

“But you're even more pretty when you're bleeding”, he added on and Connor felt shivers on his chassis at those words.  
Hank liked hurting him, and he liked getting hurt by him.  
His master never hurt him so badly he couldn't be fixed up anymore. Not that Connor really minded either way. He belonged to Hank and should his master one day decide, he doesn't want or need him anymore, Connor would be more than happy to have the man put one final bullet into him.

Hank huffed and released his face, padding his way to their bedroom without giving Connor any new orders, so the Android returned to his perfect position to wait for him. It helped in the beginning of his deviant life to have mission objectives again. It felt good for him to complete them.  
The evenings after work quickly became Connor’s favourite part of the day, and as he heard Hank wander back in towards him, he hoped that it was for the human as well. 

The man came back, carrying a box in his arms, that he placed  
on the couch. Connor's excitement grew upon seeing the box. Hank opened it and the first thing he got out of it was a blindfold. A moment later he put it on Connor and all the Android could see now was the black fabric.  
He waited, somewhat impatiently, for what Hank would do next.

There was the noise of objects being pulled out of the box and placed in a row while Hank hummed at the choices given, but nothing that would have told him what was going to be used on him tonight. Then, he heard the unmistakable sound of Hank’s karambit knife being unsheathed and the cold metal pushed against his cheek.

Connor felt nervous as he felt the cold metal against his skin.  
He loved the feeling of the blade slowly slicing him open.  
It was an indulgence Hank rarely allowed - mostly because it was time consuming to repair him again after that.  
He could feel Hank slowly dragging the knife along his cheek, making a small cut and he shivered as he felt some thirium roll down his face.

After the cut, he felt Hank’s thumb swipe over it, collecting the blue blood onto his finger and then watching it bloom out again, before swelling and running down his cheek.  
“Beautiful.” Hank whispered in that low voice of his before pushing the knife onto the other side of Connor’s face and pushing the tip of the blade in, dragging it slowly across to match the other side of his face.

Connor loved it when Hank praised him like that.  
He loved the way the blade hurt even more.  
“I think, I wanna try something”, Hank said and Connor's artificial heart beat fast.  
“Anything you want, Sir.”  
He really wasn't prepared for what Hank did next.  
The human took the knife and rammed it inside his arm.  
Connor groaned in pain and pleasure, as he felt it cut through some of the wires in inside of him.

“Hank”, he whimpered and the human stabbed the knife inside his stomach this time. Connor was overwhelmed for a moment, by the feeling of pain and the system warnings flooding his mind palace.  
“Fuck, you look nice like that”, Hank said. Connor could hear him take a few steps back and the next thing he heard was the clicking of a camera.  
Hank loved to take pictures of him like this, all fucked up and turned on, and look at them again later on. It always made him happy, when his human did so.

He heard the human zip open his pants and a moment later, all he could hear were the humans moans.  
Connor loved to watch, or in this case, _listen_ , to Hank masturbating.  
Connor himself hadn't done so in a very long time, one of Hank's rules - Hank decided when and _if_ Connor got to come.

Hank placed a hand on Connor’s chest, his fingers moving over it slowly, caressing for a moment. Then his fingernails moved under the edge of Connor's thirium pump regulator. Hank took out the component carefully and immediately Connor’s mind palace notified him of how much time was remaining until he would shut down. Connor wasn't sure what he wished for - that Hank would let him die or that he got to keep on living, serving Hank. Both thoughts made his sensors tingle. 

Hank's fingers were inside the hole where his thirium pump was supposed to be, playing with wires he shouldn't be playing with. Blue blood was rolling down his chest and Connor briefly wondered how nicely fucked up he looked this moment.

It hurt, but Connor loved that part too.  
The timer kept ticking away and he felt himself getting more excited with each passing second.  
Suddenly Hank removed his fingers and something cold, metallic got shoved into the hole.  
It took Connor a second to figure out what it was.  
_Hank's revolver._

The thought excited him even more. Hank thrusted the gun in and outside of his hole and Connor gasped, each time the metal touched the wires inside.  
“Hank”, he whimpered, and Hank only seemed to pick up the pace, fucking him even more relentlessly with the gun.

The timer was close to running out and he protested as Hank took the gun out out of him. However, he heard Hank's moans getting louder soon - he was touching himself again.  
Hank’s orgasm didn't need long and Connor shuddered, as he felt Hank come right inside of his pump regular hole.

The countdown reached the last few seconds and Connor could feel Hank press a kiss to his forehead.  
“You did so well, Connor. I love you”, Hank said.  
Connor died with a smile on his face.

It was a little later, that Connor woke up. He felt confused for a moment. Connor realised he was lying in Hank's bed. Hank was sitting next to him.

“How you're feeling?”  
Connor's systems were slowly starting to fire back up.  
“I'm fine”, he mumbled, but Hank seemed to realise he was still confused.

“New body”, Hank started to explain. “Cyberlife does do the reuploading thing again since Markus took over. It's not perfect yet, so sorry if you feel a little sluggish.”  
Slowly he got the meaning of the words and smiled, as Hank pulled him in for a kiss.

“Did you actually think I killed you?”  
“I belong to you. Deciding if I get to live or die is a part die is a part of die is a part of that, I've told you that before.”  
Hank shook his head.  
“You're one weird fucking Android.”  
Hank pulled Connor intimate his a ems.  
“But don't worry, sweetheart, one day I _will_ kill you.”  
Connor's new thirium pump beat faster at that.

“But for now”, Hank mumbled, turning on one of Connor's favourite movies on the TV, “I just want you to know, I love you so much.”  
“I love you too, Hank.”  
They kept lying there like that for hours, Connor cuddled close in Hank's arms, watching television, while Hank much kept whispering soft words to him from time to time.  
This was where Connor belonged.


	24. 24. October - Lapdance [Nines x Gavin]

Gavin wasn't sure when exactly this had become his life. A couple of months ago, the Androids had started a revolution, fighting to be seen as _people_. He had watched the whole thing unfold, with a rather bitter taste in his mouth.  
Gavin had always despised Androids and that sure as hell was going to change now. 

The worst part however was, when “Connor” came back to work, now as an actual employee. He had to watch him and Anderson awkwardly try to flirt with each other every day.  
Even just watching them made him want to puke and as a result, he always ended up taking way more cigarettes break than he probably should have.

Gavin really hadn't thought it could get much worse than this, but Connor had to prove him wrong, as he showed up at work, another Android with him, a couple weeks later.  
The Android had introduced himself with his model number - RK900 - which Gavin thought was a really weird thing to do, for someone that wanted to be considered a _person_.

The Android looked weird. His face was similar to Connor's, but there was something unsettling about it. As if someone had decided to draw a horror caricature of it.  
Gavin had really hoped the Android being there only meant Connor thought it was bring-your-machine-buddy-to-work-day, not that they'd get another police Android, but it seemed the universe really liked to screw him over lately.

Fowler had insisted on hiring the Android, but even worse, he had insisted on assigning RK900 as his partner.  
Gavin had tried to change Fowler’s mind, but without much luck. In the end, he didn't really end up having a choice, if he wanted to keep his job.  
He and the Android worked alright together for the most part - unlike Connor, RK900 knew when to keep his mouth shut.

He ignored most of the insults Gavin threw at him and sometimes Gavin wondered if the Android was actually a deviant. He hadn't ever seen RK900 smile or laugh. Then again, Gavin really didn't give him reason to.

They had worked alongside each other for months now, RK900 had become Nines. Connor had tried to tease him with saying it was a nickname. Which, it wasn't. It was just easier to scream Nines while out in the field than a serial number. Not his fault, that Nines couldn't fucking pick a name himself, like a fucking normal deviant.

A bit ago, they had gotten a case at the Eden club.  
Gavin had been a bit surprised, that thing was still standing, but apparently the club was owned by a female Android now and the workers had better work conditions. Not that he really cared. Fowler had insisted, they should go in the club and investigate undercover. In Gavin's opinion there were a million better ways, they could solve this case, but as always, nobody listened to him.

And that was the story of how Gavin found himself sitting on a comfy chair, inside of a sex club, while staring at an almost naked Android.  
Nines was wearing garters and a pair of the tightest boxer shorts Gavin had ever seen. He hated to admit that Nines actually looked _good_ like this, even if his as always resting bitch face didn't really fit to the outfit. 

Gavin kind of wondered what Cyberlife people decided to make him look like this. Really, was there any reason the Android needed to have a six-pack?  
Nines had just started dancing, his ass way too close to Gavin's face. He kind of wished, he could take a video of this. 

Gavin tried to focus on scanning the club for the perp they were looking for, while at the same time trying to look like he was enjoying getting a lapdance from his work colleague.  
Okay, technically this wasn’t so bad. He for a moment imagined he'd have to do this with Anderson instead and shuddered. 

Nines movements were smooth and he honestly did a better  
job at this than Gavin could have. But maybe Androids could just download sexy dance moves, Gavin really didn't want to know.  
Nines was close to his lap now, his ass almost rubbing against Gavin's dick. The fact he enjoyed that thought, was a pretty clear indicator it had been too long since he got laid.  
Gavin put ‘kill Fowler’, on a mental to-do-list and tried to will his arousal away.

Gavin was relieved, when Nines informed him, that he had spotted the person they were looking for and stopped dancing.  
A moment later, they were both on their feet, chasing after the guy. They ended up making the arrest and for the first time all night, Gavin felt like like he could breathe again.

That was, until Nines sat next to him in his car, now wearing more clothes again. Gavin wasn't sure if he would ever be able to scrub the image of Nines in boxer shorts and garters from his memory.

“I detected you experiencing symptoms of sexual arousal earlier, Detective”, Nines stated bluntly.  
Gavin wondered if he was going crazy or if the Android actually said that out loud.  
“What the..”, he mumbled.  
“I just wanted to let you know, I would be happy to help you out with that some time”, Nines continued, using the same tone as if he was talking about the weather.  
Gavin stared at him dumbfounded.  
Nines started the car and Gavin hated the fact that he knew he was gonna take him up on the offer, as soon as they arrived at his home.


	25. 25. October - Boot worship  [Nines x Gavin x Hank]

Gavin was kneeling on the floor. He was inside of the bathroom of a run down bar. The room was illuminated by neon lights, though he could see one of the lights was broken.   
There were graffitis on the walls and the floor looked like it hadn't been cleaned in months.   
Nines was standing in front of him.

He was wearing his usual Android uniform and a pair of black boots. Nines let his hand wander over the collar around Gavin's neck and Gavin shivered in anticipation.   
He could hear muffled music coming from the dance floor.   
Gavin's heart beat faster at the thought that someone could walk in and see them like this at any time.

If someone had told Gavin a year ago, he would one day be on his knees and get off on letting an Android command him around, he would have spat in that person's face. And now here he was. 

“You look pretty on your knees”, Nines commented.  
He raised one of his feet and pressed the sole of his boot against Gavin's dick. Gavin whimpered in pain, as Nines increased the pressure.   
“You also look pretty when you're in pain.”

Nines boot left his dick again, only for Nines to kick him in the side instead. Gavin let out a pained groan.   
The next kick went against his ass. Another against his leg.  
Nines kept on kicking him for a bit and Gavin whimpered each time the boot hit his skin. Nines wasn't gentle and Gavin knew he'd be covered in bruises soon. 

Nines stopped kicking him and looked down at his boots.  
“These look dirty. Clean them”, he said.   
Gavin almost wanted to gag at the thought of how dirty the boots would have become on the filthy bathroom floor. Nevertheless, he moved forward, still on his knees and sank his head to the ground. He never disobeyed an order Nines gave him.

He pressed his lips against the shoes.   
Gavin left small kisses all over them, before he slowly starting licking the surface.   
After Nines was happy with Gavin cleaning that part, he lifted one foot, allowing Gavin to lick clean the sole as well. Gavin had just done so for Nines’ right shoe, as suddenly the door to the bathroom opened. Gavin tried to quickly get up again, but Nines held him done. Gavin felt his face heat up. 

“You were right, he really looks better when he's down on his knees”, a familiar voice said.   
Gavin looked up to see Hank Anderson standing next to Nines. He swallowed nervously.  
A while ago, he had admitted to Nines he used to have a crush on Hank. Gavin had dealt with it like he dealt with everything - act like a complete asshole, so nobody even suspects you have feelings. He was quite lucky that unlike Hank, Nines hadn't been scared off by that, or they wouldn't be where they were now. 

“I brought some company”, Nines said, looking at Hank.  
The man leaned against the bathroom wall, silently watching Nines and Gavin.   
Nines let the skin on his hand peel away, until all that remained was the white plastic underneath. The first time seeing Nines without his skin had been weird, but it had long become a familiar sight to him by now. Honestly, he might even prefer it to Nines’ regular skin - not that he didn't look fucking hot that way as well.

Nines’ hand stroked Gavin's cheek for a moment, before moving his hand down and sticking his fingers inside Gavin's mouth. Gavin started sucking on them and Nines let out a low moan. He coated Nines’ fingers in his spit and slowly moved his tongue against each finger individually.   
Nines’ other hand was buried deep in his hair, pulling slightly on the strings.  
Gavin sucked on the fingers and grinned, as Nines moaned once more. He could hear the slight cracking of electricity, as Nines’ reached his orgasm, followed by Nines groaning his name.

The Android took his fingers out of Gavin's mouth again and turned to Hank  
“It wouldn't be fair if you didn't pay our visitor some attention as well, don't you think?”, Nines asked.   
Gavin's voice felt like it would give out, so he settled for nodding instead. 

Hank moved away from his spot on the wall and walked towards Gavin. Based on the bulge in his pants, Gavin assumed Hank had enjoyed watching Nines and him.  
Hank stood in front of him, slowly opening up his pants and pulling them down along with his boxer shorts.

Hank's dick was big and looked kind of how Gavin had imagined it. (Gavin might have spend quite some time doing so, not that he was ever going to admit that.)  
“Suck me off, Gavin”, Hank said.   
There was so much contempt in his voice, Gavin wondered for a moment what the fuck was wrong with him, that that actually heightened his arousal. 

He did as he was told, wrapping his lips around Hank's dick.   
Gavin slowly licked against the head, tasting the salty precum.  
He kept doing so for a moment, before swallowing Hank's dick down as far as he could without choking. Gavin bobbed his head up and down.

Hank buried one hand in Gavin's hair and started thrusting into his mouth hard and fast. Drool was running down Gavin's chin and he gasped slightly every time he couldn't breathe for a moment, as Hank's dick hit the back of his throat. 

Tears were rolling down his cheeks, as Hank kept fucking his mouth hard and fast. The man's breathing was getting faster, he was getting close and Gavin tried to meet his every thrust with his mouth. 

“Fuck”, Hank said, and with that he came inside Gavin's mouth. Gavin swallowed every last drop and Hank slipped out of his mouth again. He got dressed once more and left the room, without talking another a word to Nines or Gavin. 

Gavin stared after him. His dick was pressing hard against his pants and he wanted nothing more than to get to orgasm now as well. But Nines was looking at him with that sweet vicious smile on his face.  
“I'm not quite quite done with you yet”, the Android said and Gavin shuddered. It looked like he was in for a long night.


	26. 26. October - Smiles [Hank x Connor]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the fluffiest thing I have ever written.

It was the best day of Connor's life.  
Hank and him were staying in a hotel room. The room was lined with big windows and when they looked outside, they could look directly at the ocean. It was dark already, the moon shining high and giving the water a beautiful shine. Connor stood in front of the window, looking outside for a few minutes, Hank standing next to him. He had his arm wrapped around Connor's waist and Connor could hear the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. 

He felt so content in this moment, Connor could have stood there like this forever. Some days he still couldn't believe, he got so lucky. That he actually got to wake up to Hank holding him in his arms each day. He would get to spend the rest of his life with the person that meant everything to him.  
Connor couldn't keep the smile of his face and he didn't try to.

Hank pressed a kiss on the side of Connor's head, where his LED was pulsing a steady blue colour. It was the only thing illuminating the room besides the moonlight. 

“I still can't believe you’re my husband”, Connor interrupted the silence.  
He turned around to face Hank. He still looked so beautiful, wearing the suit, his hair put back into a ponytail.  
“I don't know how I ever got so lucky”, he added.  
Hank shook his head.  
“I'm the one who's lucky”, he said. 

There was a big smile on his face and Connor couldn't help but stare. Hank looked so much younger, so much more like _himself _, when he smiled.  
It had been a rare sight, when he had first gotten to know Hank. But the first time he managed to make him smile, Connor had known, he would do everything, to get to see that again. It seemed he did a pretty good job at that today. Hank hadn't stopped smiling for a moment. It seemed Hank was just as excited about being married to Connor as Connor was about being married to Hank. The thought made Connor's systems feel all over the place. __

____

A couple of years ago, Connor had thought he was nothing more than a machine and and that he would never be anything more than that. He wished he could show his past self where he was now. Maybe he would have understood sooner then.

But it didn't matter anymore. Connor was exactly where he was supposed to be now and he looked very much forward to spending his life with Hank.  
He pressed his lips against Hank’s, pulling him into a soft kiss. 

“I think, it would be a shame if we don't put that bed to good use”, Connor mumbled.  
Hank seemed to agree, pulling him promptly onto the hotel bed with him.  
Connor kissed his _husband_ once more. The thought that he could call Hank that now still made his thirium pump beat faster.

He pulled Hank's jacket and shirt off of him, letting it drop to the ground.  
He moved his hand over Hank's belly, touching every inch of skin. Hank had lost a bit of weight over the last couple years, but he wasn't skinny. Something he always seemed to be a little self conscious about, no matter how often Connor told him, he looked perfect exactly like this.  
He whispered so once more right then and felt happy, as he saw the small smile on Hank's face. 

His husband got Connor out of his suit jacket and the shirt he was wearing underneath. Hank looked at his chest for a moment, humming thoughtfully.

“I wanna be with _you_ tonight”, Hank eventually said and Connor let his skin fade away, revealing the smooth white plastic underneath. The first time he had shown himself to Hank like this, he had been terrified, that Hank would be disgusted. But Hank had kissed and touched him just the same.

It meant the world to him that Hank would want to spend this night with him like he truly was. That he prefered it even.

Connor quickly shed himself of the rest of his clothing and watched Hank do the same.  
Connor’s hands were all over Hank's body, his chest, his arms, his ass. He touched every inch of skin he could find.  
Connor kept kissing Hank, until his human was all out out of breath.

He grabbed a bottle of lube, putting some of it on his fingers.  
He slowly eased one inside of Hank, watching his face the whole time. Hank looked relaxed, the corners of his lips turned up, like this was the best day of his life as well. The look alone was almost enough to make Connor come undone. He eased more fingers inside of Hank, only pulling out when he was sure he had prepared his human enough.

Connor pushed inside of Hank. He gave his husband a moment to get used to the feeling, before he started moving. Connor set up a slow, gentle pace, pushing in and out of him slowly again and again. His hand wrapped around Hank’s cock and he pumped it in rhythm with his thrusts. Connor kept his eyes locked on Hank's, overwhelmed by the love he could see in them.

He sped up the pace a little bit and smiled, each time he heard Hank moan or curse his name.  
Connor lost himself in the pleasure, until all he could hear, all he could feel, was Hank.  
It didn't take long for either of them. Connor's processors soon got overwhelmed, and he came inside Hank. His husband's orgasm followed only a moment later. They both kept clinging onto each other, as the waves of pleasure rolled over them.

Connor slipped out of Hank a moment later and lay down flat on the bed.  
Hank lay there exhausted right next to him, his breathing still fast. Connor reached out his hand and intertwined his fingers with Hank’s. His white skin looked weird next to Hank's much darker one. Connor couldn't interface with Hank like he could have with an Android, but he didn't need to.

He could feel Hank's pulse, could feel the wrinkles of his skin. He could look at the smile on his face. He could hear the “I love you”, Hank whispered in his direction. There was nothing missing.  
Well, maybe that he couldn't show Hank right then, how much he loved him. But he would have the rest of his life to show him that in every other way. And wasn't that a lovely thought?


	27. 27. October - Gunplay, Exhibitionism/Voyeurism, Degradation, Against a wall [Hank x Connor, Gavin x Nines]

Hank took Connor by the collar and smashed him against the wall. The Android groaned as his back hit the hard concrete and something cracked.   
His mind palace was immediately flooded by warnings about the wires Hank had knocked out of place. He dismissed them, instead focusing on the way Hank was looking at him.   
His pupils were dilated, his breathing was fast and some of his hair was falling in his face. Hank looked beautiful like this.  
The human pressed a gun against Connor's chin and he could his thirium pump hammering in his chest. 

The barrel of the gun was cold and made Connor jolt his head back, wacking it against the wall behind him. Hank's gun followed and held his head in place, eyes locked on the ceiling.   
"Be a good little slut, Connor, and stop moving."

After coming home from a long day at the office, with a case that hadn't yet been cracked, they had both decided to get some of the tension of the past few days with a roleplay scene that they had talked about beforehand. The hand that wasn't on the handle of the gun was keeping him up on his toes, holding him up. The muscle in his arms was straining, and it made Connor's thirium run hot.

Hank kept him pinned in place and pressed his body against Connor's. Connor could feel his erection pressing against his leg.

“On your knees, fucking deviant”, Hank grumbled, before letting go of him.  
Connor did as he was told, dropping to his knees immediately. The gun was pressing against the top of his head now.  
There was moment of stillness before Hank gestured towards his tented jeans, “Get to work, ‘droid.”  
Connor did as told, opening Hank's belt and jeans.  
He pulled the pants and boxer shorts the man was wearing down to the ground. Connor wrapped his hand around Hank's dick. 

He heard the older man grunt before placing his free hand on the back of his head.   
"Open your fucking mouth," he ordered, pushing Connor forward with the hand at the back of his head until his mouth was resting at the base of his cock.   
The android felt tears prickle at the edges of his optical units, as he was forced to be still with the tip lodged in his throat. Just at the point where he felt his analysis fluid run out of his mouth, Hank sighed, pulling at his hair until he came off with a wet pop.

Connor’s mind palace was riddled with system warnings and he slowly closed them one by one. He however stared confused at the last one that remained. His mind had been otherwise occupied with Hank so he hadn't noticed. Someone was standing at the window outside, able to look in the hallway.

They were probably watching them. The thought made Connor’s thirium pump stutter for a moment. Connor weighed his options on what to do. He could tell Hank but then Hank would probably want to stop. Or he could - well, it didn't seem like the visitors seemed to mind what they were seeing.

He didn't have time to form a sentence however, as Hank kicked at his legs to twist him around and pulled him to his feet. With his face mashed up onto the wall, he felt his mouth leaving wet prints on the wallpaper as Hank tugged his pants down. He hadn't worn boxers today, this scene having been talked through beforehand.

There was little time to think, for as soon as his hole was found by a wandering hand, there was a squelch as his partner shoved two of his fingers into his self-lubricating hole. The stretch still stung, and the gun was still digging into the back of his head.

Hank fingered his ass for a moment, before pulling out again. A second later, Hank pressed his gun against Connor's entrance.  
He slowly shoved the gun inside of Connor.  
Hank pushed it and outside of Connor and he whimpered with every thrust.   
Hank pulled the gun back out, instead pushing his dick inside of Connor swiftly. The Android whimpered, as Hank stretched him out.

Hank started thrusting into him harder and faster than usual and Connor kept his hands on the walls, to help him stand a little more stably. Every so often his thoughts drifted to the people standing in in front in front of in front of the window. Connor wasn't exactly sure why the thought excited him so much.  
Did they like what they saw?

Hank took Connor's cock into his hand, pumping it in rhythm with his thrusts.   
Hank came buried deep inside Connor, Connor spilled his cum all over Hank’s hand.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the window, Gavin had just pulled his pants back up. When they had come here, looking for Hank and Connor, he really hadn't except to look into the window and see them fucking, but apparently that was his life now.   
Gavin also hadn't expected Nines to then fuck him, while they listened to and watched the two. Gavin wondered why exactly this had been so hot. Hell, he didn't even like Connor. Oh fuck, he would not be able to look him in the eyes tomorrow.


	28. 28. October - Humiliation [Hank x Connor]

Connor was at work. After the revolution he had taken back his job at the police station, as soon as he could. Hank had insisted, he should give himself a little bit more time to figure out what exactly he wanted. But Connor had enjoyed this work, except for the times he had been close to failing and being deactivated as a result. Now, he didn't have to fear that anymore. Besides, he liked getting to work with Hank.

Connor had just walked back into the precinct, after his lunch break with Hank. He had been just about to walk back to to his desk, as someone pushed him. Android reflexes made sure he didn't end up falling. Connor didn't have to turn   
to know who did it. _Detective Gavin Reed_. While all the police officers had been more or less accepting of him, Reed continued to be the bane of Connor’s existence. 

The man seemingly couldn't accept, that Androids were equal to humans now and wouldn't hesitate to tell his opinion to everyone, whether they wanted to hear it or not.   
Connor wondered if he would continue to act like this forever.

Reed also continued to throw insults at him, every chance he got and it were those that kept confusing Connor. He was aware, Reed intended to hurt his feelings - while simultaneously claiming he didn't have any, he didn't understand that logic - but it wasn't hurt that he felt upon the comments. Connor had a hard time putting a finger on what exactly he was feeling through. He kept getting weird system warnings each time Reed screamed plastic prick at him. 

He saw Hank in the corner of his eye visibly stiffen, gearing up to take Gavin down a peg or two. A few of the officers had stood up for Connor before, but Hank had always jumped in first, not hesitating to lift and slam Gavin the way he had done to Connor when he was just instated into the force.

Still, the man's words were pooling a heat in his lower abdomen that was making the android nervous enough to make himself a task to ask Hank about it later. He slid past the two humans fighting, smiling politely at the knowing looks he got, and sat at his desk to fidget.

Connor let his coin roll over his fingers, letting his systems recalibrate themselves. He tuned down the input to his audio processors - he really wasn't interested in listening to another fight between Hank and Detective Reed.  
He made a mental list list of the things he was experiencing, to bring up later with Hank. Just to make sure, he ran a complete system scan again.  
 _All systems functioning at optimal captivity._  
Connor sighed. It was gonna be another long day.

When Hank finally fell into his chair, Connor took a second to look over and scan him. His face had turned red from the exertion, and he was huffing in deep lungfuls of air. The feeling growing hotter from the state of him, Connor quickly averted his eyes and added it to the list of things he had to think about. It wasn't worth doing another scan - some part of him knew that it would come up with nothing.  
"Hey, you okay?"

Connor didn't know what exactly to say.  
“I keep getting these system warnings and I don't quite understand why”, he finally settled on.   
The Android began to list the ‘symptoms’ he was experiencing, but was interrupted by a grinning Hank halfway through his explanation.   
“I think we should talk about that later, at home ”, the human said before getting to working. Connor felt more confused than ever, but accepted his fate. _At home, then._

When their shift was finally, blissful over, the feeling had gone. It had faded throughout the day until, eventually, he could relax and focus on the case again. The ride back to their house had been mostly silent, bar the heavy metal that the radio had started blasing the second Hank turned the key. At first, Connor hadn't minded, content with scanning the surroundings but now - in the house - it was starting to raise his stress levels. Hank was simply watching at this point, sipping at a drink, while the television played in the background.

“Hank, you said we would talk”, Connor finally broke the silence between them. His thirium pump was hammering hard in his chest.  
Hank turned around to him and switched off the television.

Connor picked up on the way Hank's heart was beating faster.   
The man leaned in, until he was so close, Connor could feel his breath on his skin. Hank whispered into Connor's ear.  
It was the same insult, Reed had thrown at him earlier and it hit Connor just the same as it did back then, maybe even more intensely. Hank was watching him, that grin back on his face.  
“It's a kink, Connor”, he said and Connor had to run that through his database twice before he finally understood. _Oh_.

With a blush starting to run across his cheeks, Connor took a step back from the human, starting to tug at his sleeves. They had talked about kinks before, back when they had started in this relationship, but until now hadn't played with any of the ideas. The burning feeling was now joined by the sight of his own erection, that only made his cheeks brighten. Hank did seem to already have known what was going on, so he must have been like this at the station.

Hank took his hand, after standing up and pulled him into the bedroom with him. Connor could feel his cheeks heating up.  
There was embarrassment flooding through him alongside with excitement. They fell on the bed together.  
Hank's lips were kissing his neck, while his hands worked on getting Connor out of his clothes as fast as possible.

When their clothes were finally off, Hank brought him to the edge of the bed and sat, pulling Connor forward to rest his legs at either side of his partner.  
"You fucking deviant," Hank snarled, running a hand to one of his nipples and pulling, "All you gotta do is take orders, you plastic prick. If you've forgotten who owns you, I'll remind you."

Conno felt a wave of what he could now classify as arousal wash over him at the words.  
Along with the pinching burn at his nipples as the human took one in his mouth and swirled around it with his tongue, the Android felt his cock twitch against the Lieutenants stomach. Growling, Hank twisted his body over Connor's, forcing him into the sheets face first.  
"Don't remember telling you to speak, you fucking android."

Hank grabbed a bottle of lube, squeezing some of it on his fingers, before he started to prepare Connor's ass. He was indulging this kink, but he wasn’t going to cause him any pain. Hank moved very slowly and his little android quickly became inpatient. Connor tried to push back, fuck himself on Hank's fingers and Hank growled. 

“Greedy little deviant”, he said, while hitting Connor’s bare bottom.   
The Android let out a whimper, as the the hand made contact with his skin.   
Deciding, he had tortured the kid enough, Hank pulled out his fingers once more.   
Hank limed his dick up against Connor's entrance and pushed inside of him. Starting off slow, eventually he settled on a brutality fast pace, meanwhile kept on whispering things into Connor's ear. _Plastic prick. Machine. That's all you're good for._  
Connor moaned, each time he thrusted into him. 

As his fingers and toes curled and his chassis rocked at the pace, Connor felt his eyes roll back and was vaguely aware of the messages popping up in his vision that warned him of software instability. Opening his mouth to pant and whine at the stretch and strain at taking his human's thick cock, he pushed his face into the pillows underneath him to muffle his screams.  
There was a chuckle before he felt his head being yanked back up by his hair that made his eyes water. "

No, no, Connor, bad boy."   
He heard Hank panting at the pace he had set at his scalp screamed at the tug, paired with his cock throbbing at the words.  
"You're only use is as a hole, boy. Be a good little robot and take it!" He let out a sob as the last words were punctuated with some rather brutal thrusts that hit his prostate spot on. Clenching down at the man inside, he swore.  
"Haaaaa-HANK!" His scream turning to static at the end, Connor came, ripping at the sheets below him. Grunting, it didn't take long for Hank to follow, due in part to his partners body becoming like a vice.

They lay in bed together, Hank still trying to catch his breath.  
He could see Connor staring at the ceiling however, his LED circling a constant yellow.  
Hank could himself feel getting tired, but he had to make sure his little deviant was okay, before he feel asleep.   
“What's wrong?”  
Connor bit his lip.  
“Is it wrong I enjoy this? What if I'm not really deviant?”

Hank sighed. It seemed to be a constant fear of his partner, even after all this time.  
“Remember when you told me why you deviated? You said it was because you wanted to be _with me_. No one programmed you do that, did they?”  
“No, but - I just don't understand why I enjoy this.”  
Hank rolled his eyes. “It's a kink, Connor, don't overthink it. Most humans have those.”  
Connor's little nightlight finally turned blue. 

“Does it ever get less confusing? Being human?”  
Hank tried to hold back a yawn and pulled Connor into his arms.  
”Not really. But it's a little easier, when you're not alone.”


	29. 29. October - Sleepy Sex [Hank x Connor x Gavin x Nines]

Gavin slowly opened his eyes.  
He felt tired in his bones. It was still dark outside and he could hear Hank snoring next to him.  
Groaning, he pulled his blanket closer around him, closing his eyes and trying to fall back asleep. He had almost managed to when he heard noises coming from outside of the room. Opening his eyes a little, he realised that Connor wasn't in the bed next to him. Gavin blinded tasted for his phone on the nightstand. The light that shined in his face, as he unlocked the phone was way too bright and Gavin groaned. _6 am_.  
What the fuck was wrong with that Android?

Connor was standing in the kitchen, making pancakes. Gavin looked at the stack of pancakes already stapled on a plate. The kitchen smelled amazing and Gavin couldn't deny his stomach was hungry. _Fucking traitor_.  
“You know it's 6 am on a sunday, right, tin can?”, Gavin mumbled, but there was any real bite to his words.   
Connor handed him a cup of coffee and Gavin took it.   
The coffee was of course the perfect temperature to drink.  
Fucking Connor.   
Sometimes Gavin wondered, when exactly this had become his life, but in all honesty, he wouldn't change it for the world.

“Humans like to sleep, you know”, he mumbled, before standing on his tiptoes and pressing a small kiss against Connor’s lips.  
“I'll go wake the others”, he said, heading back to the bedroom, coffee still in hand.   
Waking his other two boyfriends went about as Gavin expected. Nines was up within a minute, while Hank continued to snore and it took him forever to get the man to leave their bed. 

They all sat at the kitchen table, eating pancakes, making conversation and trying not to fall back asleep.   
Nines had his fingers intertwined with Gavin's and they kept holding hands, while Gavin tried to eat his pancakes, using only his right hand. 

The pancakes were perfect, because of course they were and Gavin and Hank were soon more than full.  
Hank couldn't hold back a yawn and honestly Gavin was still missing their bed as well.  
So they soon all ended up back in bed together. 

Gavin was cuddled against Hank’s chest and Nines had an arm wrapped around Gavin's waist. Connor was lying halfway wedged in between Gavin and Hank and Gavin lazily petted the Android's head. 

“You know, since you're all up”, Connor started.  
Hank grumbled.   
“...is that why you woke us up?”  
Connor bit his lip, his LED circling yellow.  
“Well, it wasn't the _only_ reason. I also wanted to make pancakes for the first time and wanted you to taste them.”  
Gavin really hard tried to hold back a laugh upon seeing the look on Hank's face.   
Instead, he pulled Connor into a kiss.  
“I think it's a great idea”, Gavin said.   
“Fine, but I'm not moving”, Hank said and Gavin tried to hold back another laugh, as he took of his shirt. 

They all lost their clothes quickly, throwing them across the room. Hank and Connor started making out and so did Nines and Gavin. Nines seemed to want to touch every inch of skin on Gavin's body, moving his hands all over him.   
Hank and Connor were taking it a bit slower, Hank lying on his stomach while Connor kept kissing his skin and touching it softly with his fingertips. 

Nines grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand and slowly pushed his finger inside of Gavin, stretching him out slowly. Meanwhile, Connor was massaging Hank's back, leaving little kisses on the skin from time to time.  
After a few minutes, Nines decided he had prepared Gavin enough and took his fingers back out, replacing them with with his dick.  
Hank and Connor were watching, as Nines fucked Gavin slowly. He pushed inside of Gavin and back out slowly, time and time again and Gavin let out a moan with every thrust. He knew his partners loved when he was loud. Nines didn't need long and he came buried deep inside of Gavin.

Nines slipped out of Gavin and pulled Connor into a kiss.  
The look of them two making out was still one of the hottest things Gavin had ever had the luck of witnessing.  
He looked at Hank, who was clearly into the display as well. Gavin pulled him into a lazy kiss, Hank's beard slightly chafing against his skin.  
Connor grabbed the bottle of lube next, squeezing some on his fingers. He carefully started fingering Hank's ass open.

Connor pushed into Hank, fucking him slowly, while the man kept his eyes closed. Gavin wrapped his hand around Hank's dick, lazily stroking it, while Connor fucked Hank. Nines did the same with Gavin’s dick, pumping it, until Gavin was moaning and whimpering. Gavin spilled his cum all over Nines’ hand.

Connor came inside of Hank and Hank's orgasm soon followed, spilling his seed all over Gavin's hand.  
Gavin could barely stay awake anymore and his boyfriends seemed equally exhausted.They all kept lying on the bed. Gavin could feel himself drifting back off into sleep slowly.   
“Love you all,” he mumbled, as his eyes closed.  
He was so lucky to have them, he thought, before he fell asleep.


	30. 30. October - Stockings  [Connor x Hank]

Connor looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing lacy black underwear as well as gaters.  
It was the first time since becoming deviant, that he was wearing something else than his Cyberlife issued uniform.  
He had a feeling this wasn't quite what Hank had had in mind, when he told Connor to fucking buy some new clothes already.  
(To be fair, Connor had also purchased shirts and pants.)  
He really hadn't understood human's opinions on clothing so far. It were just pieces of fabric. But he was amazed at how different he looked in the desousses.

Twisting to the side, he ran a hand down his chest and over his pubic mound. Hank had sent him out on his own to buy clothes, and as a deviant he had been excited to be able to choose for himself. Blinking at his reflection he wondered if Hank would like what he had bought but he guessed it didn't really matter. He had bought the lingerie due to the fact he couldn't take his eyes off them in the store window. He had thought about wearing them while out on a case and had received multiple overheating warnings.

Connor kept letting his eyes wander over his body in the mirror.  
He wasn't very used to looking at his own reflection for so long.  
His mind palace was filling with overheating warnings once more and a slight blue blush tainted his cheeks.  
He looked good, he couldn't help but think.

A few days into his deviancy, Connor had been sent an electronic leaflet - every android had - with upgrades and biocomponents that didn't come as standard listed to 'help integrate into human culture'. As a top-of-the-line prototype, Connor already had most of the upgrades offered but sexually, he hadn't ever been plated with anything. After a lot of thought - which didn't take long with the number of processors he had installed - he had decided to get one of each gender, and today he had his female plate set.

He had never touched himself while wearing it before.  
But the look of him in the underwear made his skin tingle. Connor hesitated for a moment. Hank was out, walking Sumo and shopping and would probably still be gone for a while.  
He had some time.  
Connor lay down on the small bed Hank had insisted on buying him, despite his instances that he didn't need it.  
The blanket felt nice against his bare legs. Connor slowly started moving his hand over his chest. 

Truthfully, he had no idea how to start with this. He opened up a browser in his HUD and started searching as he flicked at one of his nipples to get it to go hard before tugging at it and groaning. Hank had spent a lot of time playing with them before, and it had quickly come out to be one of his humans  
kinks, and the feelings that shot down his spine seemed to show that it was one of his as well. This biocomponent, however, seemed to throb on the inside.

Connor slowly pushed one hand under the waistband of his panties. 

Running a hand down, he wasn't surprised to find that he was smooth here too. It had been the same for his male plate - no hair growth there - and he hadn't thought anything about it until Hank had stared. It was a rather expensive upgrade that didn't hold any use for androids, Connor had explained. Reaching down further he felt a jolt as he grazed his fingers over his clit. He was already aroused from the sight of himself in the mirror, but the feeling here was a lot different than his male implant. Pushing his fingers into his clit, Connor let the little shocks roll though him and marvelled at the softness there.

 

Apart from that, it was a lot wetter than his penis had ever been without additional products. He gathered a little on his fingers before bringing it up to his lips to analyze. There wasn't much different data compared to the other biocomponent, just that this one had a lot more of the lubrication. He set one of his processors to write an error report as he felt himself start to soak through onto the bed sheets underneath him.

 

Reaching back down, Connor took a breath. Even if it was malfunctioning, it was still sending the correct data back, and the little stings of pleasure were starting to fade off.

 

Using his fingers, Connor pulled at one of his lips to push his index finger over his cilt again, letting his eyelids flutter at the feeling. He spent a little while just tracing at his lips and teasing little flicks as his clitoris slowly grew in size. After a while, he found an edge as he was pressing down and drew a finger over it, gasping. There was a sharp burst of wetness that coated his thighs with lubricant, and whining, he reached lower.

 

There were little spurts of wetness dribbling out of his hole, and while it should have been somewhat concerning, the Android couldn't find it in himself to care. Lifting his legs up so that his feet were planted on the bed, Connor took his index finger, ran it over some of the lube and pushed it into his tight, constricting heat. Groaning, he let his HUD fill with warnings, shuddering as his pussy squirted again. Shifting his hips, Connor thrusted his finger a few times, listening to the squelch and feeling his lube flick out around the intrustion. 

 

Pulling out, Connor quickly pushed his other hand down his panties to part both of his lips, pulling at his clit until it was held to the side. Bringing the finger that had been inside back to the edge he had found earlier was easier now that he knew where to look, and Connor started to stroke over it as fast as possible. The rolling shocks were now a constant pressure inside him. Quickly pre-constructing Hank pushing into his pussy was enough for the android.

 

With a few more swipes, the android's spine arched off the bed and his toes curled as he cried out his partners name. Soon after, in the aftershocks, Connor HUD alerted him to his low stocks of lubrication and it didn't take a scan to release that the mattress would have to be put through the wash as well as the sheets. Pulling his hands out, Connor felt himself shakely exhale and start to shut down the error messages.

 

When Connor let his eyes flutter open again, his HUD as clean as it was going to get, there was a shadow at the corner of his vision. Jolting, Connor sputtered as thirum ran to his cheeks, staring at the figure of Hank standing with his arms folded across his chest and an eyebrow raised. 

"What the fuck, Connor?" He tilted his head, taking steps forward as Connor yelped and shuffled his shaking legs across the ruined sheets. Standing at the edge of the bed, the android stumbled over an explanation before seeing Hank's head shake. Worried, he reached forward before the human looked up at him, licking his lips.

"Fucks sake, Con, I'm not angry." He snorted, taking a hold of one of Connor's ankles and dragging his body across the bed. Resting on his knees and looking up at the questioning android, the human grinned. "You're sopping wet, Con. I'm just gonna help clean up." Clinging to the sheets, at the feeling of a tongue lapping at his clit, Connor tilted his head back and screamed.


	31. 31. October - Shibari  [Hank x Connor]

Connor sat down on the ground. He leaned his back against the pillows stapled there and tried to relax his body a little.  
It had been Hank's idea to build a blanket fort, since Connor had never done so before. The fort was illuminated by fairy lights - Connor's idea - and the soft blue shine of Connor's LED.  
There were a couple of little pumpkins, that they had carved together earlier, sitting in a corner, next to some candy for Hank.  
Connor had a laptop resting on his knees and was currently waiting for it to turn on - and for Hank to come back from the kitchen.

Hank came back about a minute later, putting a plate with pizza on the ground and handing Connor a thirium cocktail.  
He sat down next to Connor, looking at the laptop screen. 

Blundled next to each other in the fort, Connor let the skin around his hand peel back as he relayed information over to the computer. Hank had asked him to pick out a movie for Halloween, and with those parameters set, he had scoured every movie possible for them to watch together. The file was transferred to the laptop in a couple of seconds - the process longer than usual due to the age of the laptop - and when the title appeared, he heard Hank groan and saw him bring a hand up to his face.

_The haunted pumpkin head._  
“We are not watching that”, he said sternly.  
Connor blinked confused.  
“Why not? Based on my search, there's a 92% chance you'll enjoy it.”  
“I know the movie and it's terrible. Please, literally anything else”, Hank said, before grabbing himself a slice of pizza.

Connor's LED spun yellow for a moment, as he looked at the results further down on the list.  
_The scary bat_ , Connor suggested and Hank grumbled, mouth still full of pizza. He swallowed it down with some cola, before answering.  
“Are you trying to make a list of worst Halloween movies of all time or…?”  
Connor rolled his eyes and carefully shoved the laptop over to Hank.  
“You choose one then.”

Humming, the older man clicked around some websites for a time before coming to a stop on 'The Bummining', clicking on it and moving the laptop to rest one of each of their legs. Shuffling closer to the Lieutenant as the titles rolled, Connor reached down to take a sip of his cocktail as Hank moved to rest an arm behind his neck.

"This one is a classic." The older man hummed, pulling at Connor's side until he was resting on Hank's side. The heat coming off him was rather intoxicating, the Android thought to himself before the movie started in black and white.

He kept himself cuddled close in Hank's arms, sipping on the cocktail from time to time. Last year, Connor had loved Halloween and he had been quite excited to experience it again.  
Hank pressed a kiss on the side of Connor's head and and he smiled to himself.  
The movie was very old, definitely older than Connor, perhaps even older than Hank.  
It started off quite boring, people sitting in a simple house and eating breakfast. Connor relaxed further, only to be startled just just a moment later. Hank next to him chuckled. 

About twenty minutes later, Connor could understand why Hank had picked this movie - it had managed to frighten him multiple times by now. Through Connor failed to see the appeal in horror movies so far. He kept on clinging onto Hank, who watched him half amused, half worried. Eventually he hit pause on the laptop. 

Hank reached up to one of the hands clinging to his shirt, pulling at the Androids fingers until he released his grip and held it in his own. Connor's LED was a blazing red, and while at first the jumping had been cute, now all Hank could think about was about how to calm the robot down. Connor whimpered as soon as his hand released and turned from the screen, shutting his eyes and hiding his face into the Lieutenants shoulder.

"Hey now," Hank moved to curl his arm around Connor, holding the shaky android close.  
"We don't have to watch this if you don't want to, Con." His eyebrows furrowed in worry. The movies Connor had picked out to begin with had been almost childish, but maybe that would have been better, Hank thought. He acted so human sometimes Hank forgot he was only a few months old.

“I'm - I'm okay”, Connor mumbled, his LED slowly stopped spinning red. “But I don't think I enjoy horror movies very much”, he admitted, avoiding Hank's gaze.  
Hank kept petting Connor's back, trying to help calm down his boyfriend.  
“Its okay, Connor. What do you wanna do instead?”

Curling into the human's side, Connor let out a breath as he felt Hank lean over and shut the laptop lid. With the movie no longer at threat of being continued, he felt his muscles relax. Leaning in closer to his partner, he focused on his touch and heartbeat.  
While his mind was making him jump at every noise and creak in the house, Connor knew there was one way to get his processors to slow down after a long day at work, and his software told him that it would help with the current situation with a positive outcome sitting at about 89%.  
Looking up at his partner, he said rather forcefully, "I want you to tie me up, Lieutenant."

Blinking, Hank's brows drew together further as he looked over the Android, as if he was going to find damage. When he didn't respond for a minute or two, Connor sighed.  
"Please Hank, I think it will be helpful to not be in control for a while." Hank pursed his lips before nodding and pulling himself out of the blanket fort, walking to their bedroom for their toys.

Hank came back from the bedroom, a couple of items in his hands that made Connor’s thirium pump beat faster.  
Hank sat down next to Connor on the ground once more.  
“Strip”, he said and Connor took of all of his clothes.  
Hank put a blindfold on him and Connor waited anxiously for what he would next.  
A couple minutes passed and Connor huffed impatiently. Hank chuckled amused, but finally his hands were back on Connor's body. Gentle touches all over his skin. Fingers twisting his nipples. Lips against his throat.

Hank was barely touching him, but it already helping to further calm him down.  
Hank seemed to have picked up the rope next, cause Connor could feel it pressing against his skin. Hank took his hands and twisted them behind his back, before carefully binding them together. 

He took his time, winding the rope around different parts of Connor’s body, making a small masterpiece out of him. With each passing minute, Connor was feeling more and more grounded.  
Hank was done and while he couldn't see Hank looking at him, Connor could almost feel the staring.  
“You look so beautiful like this. Feeling better?”, Hank mumbled against his ear.

Connor kept his head tilted towards the floor as he nodded, with Hank humming out an "Alright." at the sight. The feeling of the ropes made it easier to breathe, while his human ran a hand through his hair, pressing a kiss to his forehead and then lowering him down to rest his head on the pillows on the floor. He had tied a rather basic spreader bar onto his Android's legs, but it made enough room for Hank to crawl into - kneading his hands into Connor's ass.

There was a appreciative groan from Connor's throat when Hank leant down, parting his cheeks as best as he could, giving a long swipe of his tongue from his taint to where his tailbone would have been if he was human.  
He lapped for a little while, watching as Connor got steadily more whiny and twisting in the hold of the ropes that held strong. There was a loud whimper and groan of his name when he pushed though the ring of muscle for the first time.

Hank let go of Connor's ass, only to grab the bottle of lube he had bought earlier.  
He smeared some of it on his fingers, before he started to prep Connor’s hole.  
Hank slowly fingered Connor's ass open, who was moaning and begging for him to fuck him, the more he took his time. Finally, Hank decided he he had tortured the Android enough. 

Pulling his cock out of his pants, Hank brought the hand with lube on it over and stroked himself a few times before placing the head up against Connor's hole, placing his feet flat on the floor and pushing. "Ah, fuck!" Even with the prep, the Android was tight. The further in he pushed, the more Connor made little "Guh" sounds and the vice around his dick loosened. It didn't take very long for Hank to start pounding the Android full force into the pillows underneath him.

By the time Hank came, Connor had turned into a quivering mess with a pool of saliva next to his head. Biting at his neck, the lieutenant reached around and tugged at Connor's cock until his eyelids fluttered, screaming as he came over his hand and the floor.

Pulling out, they both lay together in the blanket fort. After taking off the rope, Hank put an arm around Connor and kissed him.  
“I love you, Con.”  
“Love you too.”  
They both fell asleep a couple of minutes later.


End file.
